Hunted
by DreamofInception
Summary: Finn Hudson is running away from his past, and possibly his future. What happens when he hides in a town where he falls in love?
1. The Help

**_Hey guys! Here I am with a new story called "Hunted". It's kind of dark and such, must like 'The Runaways' was, and so I hope you guys like the first (non-Finchel) chapter! Dw, Rachel will be coming next chapter! ENJOY:D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**The Help**

Finn Hudson follows the remaining passengers off of the plane, his luggage curled tightly at his side. He walks into the airport, his body numb at the new and uncomfortable air that fill his senses. This isn't New York, nothing like it. It's a dump compared to the Big Apple.

Friends and Family await at the end of the runway, children waving happily as their father's come into view, boyfriend's kissing his partner's lips as they meet halfway. He frowns, he wish he could have that kind of reunion.

"Hudson! Finn Hudson!" His head perks at the sound of his name being called, and he easily finds the source of the voice standing in the middle of the crowd. A tiny redhead smiles brightly at her obvious curly-haired husband, and Finn walks towards the pair, the closest thing to family he'll ever get.

"Nice to meet you Finn," the curly-haired – he remembers Ms. Sylvester telling him his name is Will – guy says. He extends his hand towards him, shaking it lightly. "I don't know if you remember, but my name's Will, Will Schuester. From what I've heard on the phone with Ms. Sylvester, it seems like you're a good man."

Finn almost smirks at the known lie. "Yeah, nice to see you too" he turns to the small ginger, "and you're Emma right?"

She pinks, smiling widely. Taking Finn's hand in hers, she grips it tightly. "We're so glad you're here Finn, I can only imagine how scared you were, living back in New – "

"I don't want to talk about it," Finn stammers, his teeth gritting tightly. Emma seems taken back by his tone, though nods in understanding. She lets go of his hand immediately, taking a hold of Will's instead. "Well should we get going?"

Finn nods meekly, and Will bends down to help him with his bags. Grinning at him fatherly, he taps Finn's shoulder in attempted affection. Finn sighs, following his new guardians out of the Lima airport. The dropped temperature and low sun temporarily freeze him, he's never been anywhere outside of New York City, so the low degrees of this crappy town kind of freaks him out.

They lead him to an old, red station wagon at the end of the parking lot. He places his luggage inside of the trunk, climbing into the backseat without another word. He has nothing to say. What do you talk about with your new foster parents? Sports? Girls? Cars?

He shrugs to himself, turning his head to prop on his elbow. He watches the transition of New York City to Lima before his eyes, almost smiling at how different the places are. This town is small, a little chilly even in the middle of March. It'll take a while for him to get used to it, he knows it, but he'll do whatever it takes to forget about his past, forget about what happened back in his home state.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, he took the midnight train going anywhere." _Finn snaps his head to the front of the car, his lips trembling at the sound of Will's singing voice replacing the sound on the radio. He see's Will's wide smile in the rear view mirror.

"You like this song?" he asks, his eyebrows shooting up in anticipation. Finn swallows thickly, a floodgate of memories flashing before him. He remembers his dad singing this song one day in the summer of 2007. _"Believe this song son, never doubt yourself alright? Never give up on yourself." _He would tell Finn that every day, every time he –

He feels his eyes sting, and shakes his head meekly. "Uhm yeah," he smiles, trying to hide the evidence of his despair, "Journey's great."

Will beams. "Good to hear! I've got a whole album of their greatest hits if you want to listen to them later," he chips up, almost loosing control of the steering wheel. Emma sends him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, my husband is kind of obsessed."

Finn flakey grins at the giggling couple. "I think I'm just going to go to bed when I get to the house actually," he says, his voice monotone but depressing at the same time. He see's Will's smile falter slightly.

"Alright well maybe another time right?"

Finn only nods.

The rest of the car ride to the destination (he's not ready to say _home _yet) is quiet but not in an awkward way. They just don't have anything to say to each other, and Finn respects their non-talking policy. The car jolts to a stop in the driveway of a small, brick house, it's window panels and doorway painted a taint white. It looks cozy, just not like his home back in New York. Finn stalls, shaking his head from the thoughts. He's must stop thinking about that. _You're trying to move on, Damnit._

He gets out of the car easily, grabbing his bags from the trunk and bringing them to porch. Emma opens the front door for him, helping him bring his luggage and things upstairs to the spare bedroom he'll call his own from now on. It's kind of small for a big guy like him, but comfortable nonetheless. He sets his stuff down on the bed, and it bounces upwards from the springs.

"Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes if you're not too tired," Emma tells him, a sweet smile on her face. Jeez, is that permanent?

"Thanks but I kind of just want to go to sleep, got school tomorrow and stuff," he explains, already opening his suitcase to take out his sleeping clothes. He looks up, surprised to not see Emma's not-so-permanent smile on her face.

"Oh okay well, Will is heading out to grab your truck actually, so that you can drive to school and back. We'll give you directions tomorrow, it's not too hard to find." She walks towards him, placing a shy kiss on her forehead. Finn closes his eyes at the motherly touch. "Have a good sleep Finn, if you need anything we'll be in the room across the hallway."

She tiptoes out of the room, waving goodbye as she closes the bedroom door behind her. He sighs to himself as he feels the familiar isolation and loneness creep up on him, tearing at his guarded walls and memories.

He has a feeling he won't have a good night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hehe I know it's short but it's kind of like an intro! So anyways I hope you liked it and will continue to read. I will try to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or monday, whatever works! Here are some spoilers for next chapter -<em>**

**_- Finn and Rachel meet! YAY!_**

**_- Finn's first day at McKinley High:)_**

**_Anyways, please read and review to let me know if you want this to continue! Love ya guys! R&R!_**

**_Ps. Emma doesn't have OCD in this fic_**


	2. Starting Over

**_Hello everyone! Here I am with another kinda short chapter! I hope you guys still stick with me after this chapter, because don't worry, I've got lots planned! Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter and please review and tell me how you feel about it:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

**Starting Over**

_Running, running_

_Blood smears against the walls, handprints pressed along the wood. Finn stalls at the graphic scene, afraid to open the door covered in the red substance. He steps forward, his hand gripping the handle._

_He swings the door open._

Finn wakes up with a yell, springing forward on the bed. His chest heaves at the fearful memory, sweat dripping endlessly down his forehead. He closes his eyes, remembering what Ms. Sylvester said when these kinds of nightmares occurred, "_just know that it was in the past, the only reason you're having them is because you haven't let go of the pain."_

Finn lets out a choked sigh, breathing in and out desperately. Clatters of footsteps could be heard from down the hall, and he stiffens, gripping the end of the comforter tightly. The door to his bedroom squeaked open, revealing a worried and concern Emma Schuester.

"Finn?" she whispers out, the darkness swallowing her normally sweet voice. "Are you alright? I heard you calling your parents names."

He swallows thickly, shielding his eyes as the light above him suddenly turns on. Emma lets out a soft apology at the unexpected brightness. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, her tone hopeful. Without looking at her, Finn shakes his head, looking at the bright digits of '7:09' on the bedside clock. "I really need to get ready for school anyways."

He gets up from the mattress, rubbing at his swollen eyes. The sound of the door closing shut signals Emma's departure, and he feels the sense of loneliness creep on him again, just like last night. He sighs heavily to himself, grabbing his suitcase and bringing it to the bathroom to clean up.

Finn leaves his bedroom half an hour later, his hair slightly messy, his eyes still tired. He hasn't been to any school in almost a year, he seriously doesn't know what to expect. He almost smiles at the awaiting breakfast on the kitchen table before him, pancakes and bacon overflowing the plates.

"Good morning Finn," Will says from his spot on a chair, prying his eyes from the newspaper in his hands to look at him, "you've got a big day today don't you?"

Finn offers him a small grin, it's the least he can do to this accepting couple. "Yeah, I guess so." He sets his empty backpack on the tiled floor, sitting down on a chair between Will and Emma. "Thanks for the breakfast."

"Oh it's no problem honey, you're very welcome." Emma smiles softly at him, patting his back lightly. Just as he begins to cut up his pancakes, she speaks up again. "We have the directions for you," she hands him a paper written with instructions and a pair of his car keys, "and your truck is just outside. We'll pay for the gas and such until you get a part-time job."

Finn smiles. "Thanks, I really appreciate that." It's the most truthful statement he said all year.

He finishes breakfast shortly after, attempting to help clear the table for their gratitude, though Emma insists that she'll do it herself. He says a quiet goodbye to the pair before setting outside with the paper and car keys swinging in his hands.

He starts his truck with a frown, it's the only thing he has as a reminder of his actual good times in New York with his mom and father. Shaking the despairing thought from his head, he pulls out of the driveway, following the directions to his new high school, William McKinley High.

The instructions were fairly easy, all he really had to do was a couple left turns and he was already pulling into the parking lot full of students. He stares at the surrounding cars, surprised to see old vans and station wagons. At least his old, pick up truck fit in at this school. Girls and boys were already approaching the school as the ten-minute warning bell rang, and he quickly follows the rest of the student body making their way to the entrance.

Friends were socializing near their lockers when he enters, and he walks by himself subconsciously. Sure, he had lots of friends back home in New York, but it's not like they actually cared about them. They were just an excuse to get drunk and high every weekend. And after one incident, he now tries to keep himself away from friends all together.

Finn follows the signs pointing to the main office of the school, giving his backpack a light squeeze. Entering the office, a secretary at the front desk smiles at him contently, and signals from him to come over. He obliges.

"Good morning sir, I'm guessing you're Finn Hudson?" He nods as the sweet lady adjusts the glasses at the brim of her nose. She hands him a paper, his class schedule printed neatly on it. "The bottom shows where you're rooms are. It's a small school so you don't really need to worry about getting lost. Also, you're locker is on this side of the interior, just turn left and you'll be right there."

"Thanks." He grins politely at the secretary once more before turning sharply on his heel. Retreating towards the doors of the main office, he looks down at his schedule as he reaches the handle. He walks out knowingly, keeping the paper tightly in his hands.

And that's when he felt water splash against his shirt.

"Oh my gosh."

He looks down at the unexpected voice, ready to stare them down and walk away in annoyance, until he was met with a pair of chocolate, brown eyes . . .

He stays frozen in place, ignoring the chills from the water sipping through his material. The young girl gapes at him in shock, her empty water bottle clenching between her fingers in embarrassment. "I am so sorry," she squeaks. She hesitates, reaching out to pat his chest dry. "I-I wasn't paying attention, I'm s-sorry."

His lips twitch into a lopsided grin at the worried girl. She is really pretty, with dark hair flowing around the shape of her olive-skinned face. Her lips are plump and full, matching the size of her nose. It suits her.

After a minute of her padding her hands along his shirt, he finally finds his voice. "It's fine," he mumbles, fanning his clothing a little to get rid of the water sweeping to his skin. "Its just water."

She shakes his head as if she didn't even hear him. "I was j-just paying attention to my book and . . . and I-I." She groans, her face falling into the pile of her hands. "This is so humiliating."

He chuckles, and he freezes for a second at the unfamiliar sound. She looks up at him, smiling slightly through her pink face. "Seriously – "

"Rachel," she interrupts, setting her hands to her side, "Rachel Berry."

"Right. Rachel, you have nothing to worry about, I've been through much more embarrassing things," he tells her honestly. She giggles and nods her head in gratitude. "Thanks – "

"Finn Hudson."

She smiles. "Finn Hudson." He likes the way it sounds when she says it. "If it were anyone else, they would make me pay for it," she explains, rolling her eyes at the ignorance this school has a reputation for.

The last warning bell rings above them, and the surrounding people start to make their way to their known classes. He grips his schedule quickly, looking down to see that gym was his first period. He scrunches his eyebrows together, and Rachel seems to notice.

"You okay?" she wonders, her voice low and gentle. He looks up at her, sending her a reassuring grin. "Yeah, uhm, just do you know where the gym is?" he asks.

She nods slightly, pointing to the hallway before them. "Just keep going straight and then turn left at the end. It's hard to miss." He smiles at her in appreciation, whispering a small thank you.

"I guess I'll see you around," she mumbles as she starts to back away from him. He nods, his smile widening at the mutual feeling. "Yeah," he tells her, waving, "bye."

He turns around in the direction of the gymnasium, chuckling at the loud, "sorry again for the shirt," that echoes down the hallway.

First period goes by torturously slow, with Finn practically begging Coach Beiste to allow him to stay on the bench for the basketball game in gym class. He hates it, hates the game, and hates the way he used to smash basketballs against innocent teens in New York. Too many memories flood his brain when he plays it, and he's trying to run away from them, desperately trying to forget everything that happened in the past; but he can't do that when he keeps getting reminders of it.

The rest of the day goes by even slower. Second period has himself in English class with a trouty mouth punk and a touchy blonde, Quinn he thinks, trying to get his number every five minutes. He knows he should be accepting her offer; it would help him move on right? But part of him, the fun and adventurous part, the real Finn, died in New York a long time ago.

He wants that back, he really does, but he doesn't know how to get it.

He walks into Biology class; his last period and his stare automatically fall on the familiar depths of the brown eyes he stared into earlier today. She's sitting in the back corner, her focus content on the binder unfolded before her. Other students continue to socialize around him as he makes his way over to the only empty seat left in the class.

The seat right beside little Miss. Rachel Berry.

She looks up at the sound of him settling in the stool, smiling in the earnest. "You look dry," she says, her eyes sparkling. He grins, nodding his head as he slips a hand down his dried shirt. "Yeah, took about five hours but whatever," he teases.

It's weird; he hasn't heard himself joke about anything in a while. Her small grasp fills the clattering room, putting a hand to her mouth in mock offense. "Are you trying to make me feel bad?"

"Maybe."

The teacher chooses a really crappy time to enter the classroom at that very moment, interrupting any conversation from the surrounding students. She turns away from him with a shy smile, resting her folded hands on the edge of the lab table. He sinks into his seat, trying to pay attention to what the teacher is writing on the chalkboard; but it's really hard to focus when his eyes are irresistibly drawing to the girl beside him.

He knows he should be worried about the teacher saying something about mitosis when he has no idea what that is. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about the girl beside him, her dark luscious hair pushed back to show the nape of her slender neck.

He wants to start over.

So why can't Rachel Berry help with that?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finchel is on bitches hahaa! Anyways did anyone see the SAG awards last night? How beautiful were Dianna, Naya and Lea? So pretty. Didn't see any Cory though on the red carpet:( Here are some spoilers for the next chapter -<em>**

**_- Quinn tries to get some Finn action ouuu._**

**_- Finn and Rachel are assigned partners for an assignment!_**

**_Well that's it for spoilers! As you can see i'm only doing two spoilers at the end of each chapter, not three this time because I don't want to give away too much. Alright now have a pleasant day my lovelies! Love you and please review!_**

**_P.S. FINCHEL DUET TOMORROW WEO! 3_**


	3. A Typical Triangle

**_Hello my finchel shippers and today is a good day. Want to know why? BECAUSE RACHEL SAID YES AND NOW THEY'RE ENGAGED! Haha, well I hope you like this chapter of hunted:) Rachel gets a little suspicious ouuu! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

**Typical Triangle**

Finn sighs heavily as he walks out of gym class for the third time that week, still not used to the whole bench-warming thing. They've still been playing basketball, and aside from the note that Will wrote to get him out of it, he still has the feeling to punch himself in the face because of what a pansy he is. It's just a damn ball, why the hell is he so scared all the time?

It looks like moving on is a lot harder than he thought.

Finn shakes his head, trying to get the distracting thoughts to leave his mind. He grips his backpack handles in his hands, stepping into English class and taking his seat beside the touchy girl Quinn.

She smiles at him as he sinks down next to her, trying to gain his attention by twirling her blonde ponytail between her fingers. Finn notices his staring, and he turns slightly in his chair to look at her. He sees her push her chest out slightly, battering her eyelids. Offering her a friendly grin, he turns back to focus on what Ms. Corcoran was writing on the chalkboard in front of them.

"I'm into the mysterious type you know."

Finn stops his hand, which was currently taking notes at the sound of Quinn's sultry voice next to his ear. He swallows thickly, turning to look at her in question. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't pretend Mr. Hudson. You're one of the most talked about students on the cheerios team. A lot of people think you're weird, but I can make an exception. Plus, I need a man to bump my social status, dating the new; quiet kid would totally bring my rep up. And yours too."

Finns eyes widen tremendously, staring at the girl like she's grown two heads. Is this how Ohio people act? He shakes his head at her, putting more distance between the two of them by scooting his chair over. "Sorry but I'm not exactly interested," he tells her, giving his best reassuring smile he could muster.

Her face falls, and her eyes squint into tiny slits of thoughts. She breathes out heavily, leaning back in her chair as Ms. Corcoran continues to teach the lesson of Romeo and Juliet without realizing their interruption.

Quinn's kind of unreadable for the rest of the period, she keeps looking at him and stuff but he doesn't know if it's in a way that she wants to kill him or kiss him. It's seriously scaring him.

And that's from a guy who spent the last year doing things that people would never imagine.

The bell rings throughout the English classroom, and he has to contain his excitement as he packs his books in his bag. Walking as quickly as he could out of the room, he ushers to his locker, and opens it quickly. Grabbing his things for next period, he doesn't even notice the blonde silhouette strutting her way over to him.

"Finn," Quinn whispers, causing him to jump a little at the unexpected noise. He closes his eyes briefly, turning towards the oncoming girl. "I know that you're kind of dumbfounded that the most popular girl in school asked you out only on your third day here, so here," she hands him a piece of paper with numbers on it, "give me a call when you come to realize that I'm actually into you; baggage and all. And I think we would have a good time."

He arches an eyebrow. "Thanks Quinn, but I just don't think – "

She places a slender finger on his lips, and he knows she's miserably failing at trying to be seductive. What can't she get that he's not interested? "Just think about it okay?" she asks, lowering her voice to his ear. "If you come, I'll let you touch my chest."

His eyes widen into saucers of horror and disbelief of her ultimatum, but she takes it as a sign of lust and giggles shortly. She pats his cheek, and saunters off, her hands tied tightly behind her back.

He stares at her retreating form, still in shock of what she had to offer. He's a guy, and boobs are boobs, no matter what girl has them. But he just doesn't seem turned on by it; it's honestly kind of disgusting, throwing their selves away like that. It's fake.

"Drool much?"

Finn rolls his eyes at the sound of another unexpected visitor. _Is it normal for students to keep doing that? Showing up out of nowhere?_

He turns around, finding himself staring into the face of a bulked, mohawk man with an expression of wanting pain. His eyes are set in on Finn, like he's a target or threat. He pulls the paper that Quinn gave Finn, ripping it up into tiny pieces along the tiled floor.

It doesn't really faze Finn that he just lost Quinn's number, but it still pisses him off that this jackass wants to make him feel threatened. "And you are . . .?"

"Puck. And I swear to God if I see you even breath the same air as her again I will blow your brains. Understood?"

Finn smirks, _this guy really has no idea what he's capable of. _"Ex-girlfriend problems?" he tests. He knows he shouldn't be trying to start the guy up, but who the fuck does he think is? Someone's gotta teach him a lesson.

Puck fumes, shoving him harsh against the locker. Finn crashes his elbow into it, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He knows if he just punches him once he won't stop until he's fully damaged, he won't be able to stop if he starts. Finn keeps his arms tightly at his side, trying to ignore the need to fight and hurt course through him. _No_, _that stopped a long time ago in New York._

"Fuck off. Just stay the fuck away from her." Puck grits his teeth once more before pushing himself away from Finn, walking in the same direction that Quinn skipped off to. Finn breathes out heavily, closing his eyes briefly to regain his control.

The last warning bell for third period rings and Finn silently curses to himself, completely forgetting his encounter with Puck as he slams his locker shut. He makes his way to Biology, running fast on the hot of his heels at the thought of being late. He's already missed a year of school; he can't miss another day.

He steps into the doorway of the classroom, and becomes suddenly nervous under the eyes of all the students looking up at him for his interruption. The teacher narrows her eyes at him, propping her arms on her hips. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Hudson. We're doing a mitosis lab, go take the seat at the lab table with Miss. Berry please."

His eyes flicker to the tiny brunette across the room, a beaming glow melting his insides. He nods towards the teacher approvingly, and walks over to her with a small smile. "Hey," he greets, setting his back on the ground as he takes his seat across from her.

Rachel grins. "Hi. Any reason to why you're late? I've been sitting here by myself for about half a minute now," she teases. To his own surprise, he chuckles, the frustrations of Quinn and Puck freely escaping his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I just got held up with something. Family issues, you know?" He can't tell her about the flirtatious Quinn, if he wants to spend more time with Rachel, he can't mention other girls right?

She raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh so you and Quinn Fabray are related?" she blurts out, ignoring the way the surrounding students turning to look at her. She stares at Finn in question, his face masking in disbelief. "How did you – "

"Caught a glimpse of you two while I was on my way over here," Rachel explains with a light shrug. She grabs the microscope tightly in her hands, switching the slide to another point as she peers her eyes on the eyeing piece. "It's anaphase," she says, writing it down on the assigned piece of paper.

Finn continues to stare at her. "Oh, well yeah, she was just . . . trying to ask me out." He bulks when she nods at him. "I-I refused though! I mean, like, I told her I wasn't interested."

"Really?" she whispers, mostly to herself than to him. "She may be intruding but she is beautiful. Plus you just moved here, she would make you cool," she continues to write on the assigned paper, in which Finn has no idea what to do with it, "isn't that what people want in high school? To be cool, I mean."

He shrugs. "High school's a place to find yourself. Labels won't be important in twenty years." He sighs heavily, letting his memories flood his mind. "You can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future."

Finn looks up at her, her chocolate eyes melting at his words. She smiles warmly at him, a nice feeling. "That was beautiful," she whispers. Her mouth is still in gape as she stares at him, and he nods.

"I've had a lot of growing up to do." That was the understatement of a century.

Rachel looks down, her eyelashes brushing along the skin of her cheek. "I know it may not be comfortable to talk about, and there are rumors flying around about what caused you to move here but . . . what happened in New York?"

Finn swallows the uprising tears at the mention of his hometown and what occurred there. He bites on his bottom lip, looking away from Rachel. She seems to notice because she acts quickly, stammering endlessly. "I'm s-sorry, it was rude of me to ask. I was just – "

"No, it's fine," he offers his reassuring smile, "I just don't think you would think the same of me if you knew."

She shakes her head before he can finish. "Of course not. Like you said, you can't change your past. Whatever happened, Finn, I'm sure you've learned from it. Before you move forward, you have to move on."

His eyes lock with hers at her words of wisdom, and he sees the warmth and understanding in her stare. In all these months, no one's got him like that, even the people who went through the semi same situation as him.

Where did Rachel Berry come from?

"Twenty minutes till the bell rings students. Start finishing up."

They break from their connection at the teacher's instructions, and he watches as Rachel hurriedly finishes writing on the paper, her pen running along the sheet. He stares at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, I didn't really help with this lab did I?"

Rachel grins. "It's fine, you can just copy mine." She gets up from her side of the lab table, walking around it to stand beside him. She hands him the written paper, and he smiles thankfully at her before he hurriedly begins to copy the information on his own paper.

Rachel starts to clean up beside him, gathering her textbooks and sliders and placing it in a neat pile for the teacher to come and pick up. She reaches forward to grab the microscope, her short arms inches from getting it.

"Here," he easily leans forward, gripping the microscope between his fingers. He hears a small gasp escape Rachel from beside him and he pulls back, looking at her in confusion. She's staring down at him, and he looks at his shirt to see it ridden up.

Revealing a long and deep scar on his hip.

He quickly pulls his shirt down, ignoring the concern expression plastered on Rachel's face. She touches his hand gently. "Finn, is that a –"

"I'm fine," he cuts, placing a fake smile. He prays she'll drop it.

Of course she doesn't.

"I really do know it's none of my business but . . . "

He grabs his book before she can finish her sentence and stuffs them in his backpack. She draws her hand back from on top of his, staring up at him worriedly as he stands up. The bell signaling the end of third period rings and Finn sighs heavily before returning her glare.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he tells her, as if she never saw the scar. She blinks rapidly before nodding. "Okay."

And then he leaves her with unanswered questions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ha Finn totally doesn't understand what's going on in Biology class. And I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry for the delayed update but here are some spoilers for next chapter called "If It Wasn't For Rachel Berry" :<em>**

**_- A scene between Will and Finn._**

**_- Sexual tension between Rachel and Finn heats up._**

**_That's it for now! How do you think about Quinn and Puck characters? Haha anyways love you all and goodnight! R+R!_**


	4. If It Wasn't For Rachel Berry

**_hey guys! This is chapter four of hunted and in this chapter Finn and Rachel get really . . . close. It's cute but sad at the same time so beware lol! Alright so enjoy guys and tell me what you think please! If you have any constructive criticism, explain in the review board:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

**If It Wasn't For Rachel Berry**

Finn hurries down to the kitchen, his backpack gripped tightly in his hands as the time to get to school becomes shorter. He grabs an apple sitting on the kitchen counter, making his way towards his truck before a male voice stops him from behind.

"Finn," Will calls, his voice serious, "can I talk to you for a second?"

He turns towards the older man, anxiety crawling up him as the seconds tick by. He swallows thickly. "Uhm, yeah, what's wrong?"

Will sighs, and runs a frustrating hand across his face. He walks closer towards Finn, his eyes evident with concern. "I just checked the news and . . . there's been several murders in Carmel, not a couple hours from here. All of the evidence are pointing towards the work of a gang and, well, we just think – "

"You think they followed me from New York?" Finn rasps out. His throat suddenly clenches at the throat, and it seems harder to breathe as the information settles through him. "H-How is that possible? I left in disguise I-I . . . I thought the plan went smoothly and – "

Will interrupts as he waves his hands in front of his face, signaling him to stop talking. Finn looks at him in question, his lungs still burning from his rant. "It was just a warning, just making sure you know who to trust, who to communicate with. Don't get yourself involved with the wrong people again, you have to watch out for yourself, especially with the chance of them still being out there," Will tells him, his fatherly instincts kicking in.

Finn nods in understanding. "I'll make sure to be careful then," he says, "I don't think anyone wants a repeat of what happened last year." He gives Will a reassuring smile before biting hard into his apple. He waves his hand in goodbye as he makes his way towards his truck. He climbs in the driver's seat, starting the vehicle when he inserts the key in the ignition. The truck comes to life as he pulls out of the driveway.

_You have to watch out for yourself, especially with the chance of them still being out there. _The words continue to go on repeat in his head, like some stupid song. Fuck his past, fuck his luck, fuck him. They couldn't have followed him here; it's impossible. He escaped in the highest level of procedure; no one had noticed him. It's not like he brought anything from his past here, other than his unwanted memories, they have no lead on how to find him . . . right?

Finn breathes out heavily, trying to shake his mind from the distracting thoughts as he pulls into the school parking lot. He gets out of the truck, and pulls his backpack tightly over his shoulder. Walking into the interior of the school, Finn makes his way to his locker, inwardly groaning at the reminder of going to gym first period.

He stands before his locker, dialing the combination on his lock to open it. Shoving his backpack inside, he grabs his gym clothes to pulls them out. Finn turns around, his senses buzzing as he collides into a firm chest. He looks up, meeting the eyes of Puck, and some other punks from his gym class.

He resists the urge to roll his eyes at them. "Can you move please?" he barely hisses out, staring down at Puck. The mohawked man smirks, squeezing the green slushie in his hand. Why the hell is he still drinking that childhood garbage anyways?

"I'm sorry are we in your way?" one of the bulkier of the few ask, his eyebrow rising in amusement. Finn sighs, moving to the side to walk around them, only to be blocked as Puck moves in sync with him. He looks at them in annoyance, a humorless chuckle escaping his gritted teeth.

"This is really immature," Finn tells them, his hands balling into fists. _Don't loose your control; don't show them how powerful you really are. You'd kill them. _He relaxes his fingers, unclenching them to dangle at his side.

Puck glances at his teammates, a smirk permanent on his face. "We just want to welcome you to the school actually," he shrugs, "by giving you the old 'New Kid' treatment."

Is that what the slushie's for?

He opens his mouth to speak, watching in caution as Puck lifts the slushie in his hands. Finn moves to take it, his hands passing by Puck's and he looks at the man in front of him in confusion. He notices what's going on about a second before the blue sheet of ice splashes against his face, hitting like a bitch. It was like running face first into an iceberg.

He lets out a small gasp at the cold substance, syrup dripping endlessly on the hood above his eyes. The slushie is blue, but he sees red as he looks up at Puck through the droplets of the drink. His hands ball into fists again at the laughing man, and his control suddenly explodes when he steps forward.

Soft hands grab his, and he snaps away from Puck to get rid of the person touching him. He freezes when he looks into those familiar, brown eyes.

Rachel.

Finn knows she's knowingly stopping him from doing something regretful, and he relaxes a little in her hold. Her expression is sympathetic, caring, and he enjoys her concern for him. The laughter surrounding him becomes barely audible as Rachel begins to pull on his hand, away from the crowd that formed to make fun of him.

"Yeah let the expert help you, she's been through much worse," Puck exclaims as they begin to walk away. Finn stops in his tracks, the warmth that Rachel sends him as she squeezes his hand the only reason he doesn't turn around to beat the shit out of the fucking jackass. "Don't," she whispers, "he's not worth it."

He nods, it's the only thing he can because of the fucking slushie that's sticking to his mouth and lips and skin. He allows her to walk him through the staring students, some of them snickering and whispering into each other's ears at the blue monster passing by them. Rachel seems to realize it too because she begins to walk faster, pulling him closer towards her.

She stops in front of the girl's bathroom, and turns towards Finn shyly. "Stay here for a second, I'm just going to check if it's clear," she tells him before slipping in. He stands there, desperately trying to ignore the continuous looks that he receives as people walk by him. Of course no teacher notices, of course no supervisor is aware that this even happened.

The bathroom door swings open and Rachel steps out, grabbing both his hands and pulling him inside. He stalls temporarily at the view of the girl's bathroom; it seriously looked exactly like the boys.

Rachel pushes past him to lock the door, and brings him over to the centre. She sets a stool beside the sink, and sets her backpack on one of them. She guides him towards the stool and sits him down on it, leaning him backwards. The back of his head rests against the edge of the sink, and Rachel grabs a towel from her backpack, damping it slightly.

Finn watches her work from his seat on the stool, his eyes seeing her every move. "How many times has this happened to you?" he questions as she leans down next to him. She presses the cloth against his face, wiping some of the blue slush from his skin.

"Plenty. You're lucky you don't have long hair," she replies as she runs a hand through his messy locks. She turns the tap on and washes his hair, applying the shampoo she brought to his scalp. "I always come prepared, it happens on a weekly basis."

Finn fidgets in his seat. "Why? Why are you the target?" he asks. Just the image of Rachel running in here every week, different colours of slushie's running down her body makes him want to punch the stupid Puck guy in the face a lot more than he realized.

She hesitates beside him. "You can say I kind of . . . started the slushie trend," she tells him, not saying anything else. She runs her fingers along his scalp, scrubbing the substance out as Finn continues to stare at her, his eyes urging her to continue.

Rachel sighs, and he knows it's a sign of her caving in. "Believe it or not, Puck and I used to date," she laughs humorlessly, "and I actually used to have friends. I was best friends with Quinn Fabray a year ago, in grade eleven." Finn stalls at the name, a picture of the touchy blonde popping his mind. He shakes his head; this is not the time to be thinking of Quinn when Rachel is right beside him.

"I told her every detail, and I trusted her with everything. At the time, she was the friend who would hold you through all the drama, comfort you through all the pain," she pauses, "I can't believe I didn't see through her act."

She turns the tap off, ruffling his hair dry in an extra towel she brought. He sits up in the stool as she begins to press the damp cloth against the slushie attached to other parts of his body. "At the end of grade eleven, when Puck and I were getting serious and I was thinking of . . . giving myself to him, he started to act really distant. I asked Quinn if she knew of anything that was going on and she told me not to worry." Rachel takes a deep breath, her breath hot against his skin. "I saw them making out behind the Ferris Wheel at the summer fair."

Finn's eyes soften at her words, reaching out to wipe away the single tear that treads down her cheek. His fingers linger on her skin, and he can't help but turn red at the soft texture. "So there I was, standing there with my red slushie in hand and I . . . well I threw it on the two of them. Everyone saw and started laughing and they got so embarrassed and mad at _me_, like I was the one who was doing something wrong. When I asked him why he cheated on me, he told me it was because I was a total prude, and that he 'banged' Quinn after only one night.

"He told everyone to stay away from me because I stunk of celibacy, and started throwing slushie's at me every week to 'pay back for that one time.' Quinn turned her back on me, didn't apologize because she said I was 'bringing down her rep anyways'." The damp cloth she's using presses much harder on his face, and pulls her hand back slightly at the harsh pressure. She stares up at him through her swollen eyes, and _God_, those eyes are like kryptonite they're so beautiful. It'll never make sense to him why anyone would torture someone so . . . angelic.

Finn knows he should say something comforting, but he feels its better to stay silent, let her take her anger and frustration out. He rubs the pad of his thumb gently across her cheek; actions are better than words right? She leans into his hand, wiping the rest of the substance from his face.

"It's funny, my mom used to tell Quinn and I that we could pass as sisters, with how close we were growing up," she mumbles, throwing away the cloth when all the syrup was clear from his face and hair. His shirt was still kind of gross but he couldn't do anything about that.

"And what does your mom say now?" he asks, his voice barely a whisper. Her eyelids flutter and she looks down.

"My mom, she . . . she left a long time ago."

_Finn runs into the kitchen, the sweat mixing with the blood dripping from his forehead. He spots his mom sitting on a chair in the dining room, her face masked in horror at the state her son was in._

"_Finn!" she exclaims, rushing to his side. She places his hands on his face, desperately trying to the wipe the tears streaming from his swollen eyes. She touches his cut slightly, and he winces at the contact. "What happened baby?"_

"_They know, mom, they found out. They t-tried to kill m-me and – "_

_Carole brings his face into the centre of her chest as he begins to sob harshly, his voice muffled by his cries. He holds her tightly against him, needing the comfort of his mother's touch to calm him._

"_Sh, sh baby it's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'll never leave you."_

His hand tightens around her face at the memory, staring up at those beautiful brown eyes to find a familiar look in her glare. "I'm so sorry," he tells her sincerely. It's the only thing you can say in situations like these.

"It hurts," she whimpers, "knowing that I lost her but she's still out there you know. She's living her life perfectly fine without me." A few more tears escape, and she bits on her bottom lip. "I guess I wasn't much to loose."

Finn temporarily freezes at her statement. Was this girl insane? He leans forward, pulling her into his lap in a tight hug. Her arms wound around his neck as his lock around her waist. She's insecure; and people are giving her a reason to be. They're forcing her to feel this way, to feel unwanted and unaccepted.

It's disgusting.

"You're so much better than all of them," he whispers into the crook of her neck, "don't let them get to you." She pulls away from him, and he really looks at the girl in front of him, the girl who spilt water on him the first day of school, the girl who is always concerned about him, the girl who lets him copy her work when he doesn't get it, the girl who helps a person she barely knows in situations that have nothing to do with her. The girl who is better than anyone but; doesn't even realize it.

"I know we haven't known each other for a while," he murmurs, pulling back a loose strand of hair from the frame of her face, "but it would really suck if I lost you."

A small smile graces her features as the school bell for second period rings above them.

"It would really suck if I lost my only friend too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>How adorable are these two? Really got some romantic tension going on eh? Also, this story will be reaching its suspense soon, so don't give up just yet! Here are some spoilers for next chapter -<em>**

**_- Finn looses his control_**

**_- Flashbacks!_**

**_Hehe hope you guys are excited! Okay love you and HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY WOO! R&R BYE!:D_**


	5. Monster Inside

**_Hey guys! __Sorry for the kind of late update but here is the new chapter to HUNTED! This one is kind of . . . intense. Can't wait for you guys to read it:) ENJOY_**

**_BTW, who else was SERIOUSLY disappointed with Glee last night? Can you say boring . . . . . . . . ._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

**Monster Inside**

Finn struggles to still his heart rate as he parks his truck at the sidewalk in front of her house. He fidgets with his keys; waiting for that special little lady to step out the door, reveal those damn eyes he can't stop thinking about.

He knows this probably isn't the best way to serenade a woman by unknowingly picking her up for school. He's seen those movies; where people sing to the girl, take them on dates on boats. He just wants to do something nice, something that proves how much he appreciated what she did for him with the slushie incident.

The echo of the front door slamming catches his attention, and he looks up just in time to see his little hero bounce from the steps of her porch. Her earphones are set roughly in her ears as she makes her way to her car, not even noticing his presence. He honks the horn, and she looks up, a surprised smile on her tanned skin.

"Finn?" she calls out, shifting her backpack lightly, "what are you doing here?" He motions for her to come over, and she follows his directions to his truck. He rolls down the window, peering over to look at her.

"May I drive you to school Miss. Berry?"

Rachel's face pinks up at his words. She stares at him, fumbling her car keys back into her skirt sweater pocket. He tries to hide his shinning grin as she walks around the front of his truck to climb into the passenger seat. She sends him a warm smile while she clicks her seatbelt, setting her backpack on the bench beside her.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to drive me to school today?" she asks him, the truck already pulling out of her driveway, "not that I can complain; my car radio is broken." She leans forward, turning on the music with the soft sound of _Celine Dion _soothing from the speakers.

Finn locks eyes with her briefly. "You really helped me out yesterday, with the slushie thing. I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate what you did," he explains, his eyes fixated on the road. She sees her face fall slightly in the corner of his eye, her lips plump in a frown.

Rachel looks down at her hands, playing idly with her fingers. "So you just wanted to . . . return the favor?" _Oh, crap._

"No! Well, yes, but I wanted to take you anyways. Friends do this stuff right?" He never had experiences with his friends in New York that include them being caring towards each other. This is different; his relationship with Rachel is _real_; not something built on fear and pressure like the others.

A light smile crawls on her face. "Right. Friends." She looks around the truck, sighing contently in her seat. The silence wasn't awkward, not one bit, it was comfortable, and he enjoyed just being in the same space with her.

He pulls into the school parking lot, parking the truck into his usual spot at the front of the building. Getting out of his seat, he hurries to her side of the truck, slamming it closed when she tries to open it herself.

"Finn, what are you – "

He opens the door, smiling goofily as he widens it for her to get out. She jumps out of his truck, pressing a hand to the skin above her heart. "What a gentleman," she gasps dramatically. He grins, pushing the door closed behind her.

"So are you going to tell me how you know where I live?" she questions as they start to make their way towards the school. He misses a step on the concrete, and Rachel giggles at his shocked clumsiness.

"I think it's better if you just don't know. Keep it like those romantic movies, where the guy always show up at the house without ever getting directions."

Rachel laughs, shaking her head in disagreement. "Tell me, or I swear I won't help you with Biology anymore," she teases, smiling brightly.

Finn chuckles. "You're not going to get it out of me Rach," he says, the nickname easily slipping from his mouth. She blinks rapidly at the new word, stopping with him as he halts in front of his locker.

"Does this mean that I should be freaked out by how you found it?" she questions, arching an eyebrow in suspense. His face reddens at her statement, opening his locker to hide his face.

"Maybe."

His locker suddenly shuts close, revealing Rachel's determined expression, her face a small distance from his. "Tell me."

Finn smirks, leaning closer towards her. "No." His breath fans out across her face, and their words escape them for a second. They are really close, and he kind of thinks he's going crazy because it seems like they're getting closer . . .

"Well would you look what the hottie dragged in?"

The two pull away from each other, reality hitting them hard when they realize they're in a public place. His face falls when he see's Quinn strutting up to them in her revealing Cheerio's outfit, a playful smirk set on her lips. She glances at Rachel briefly, standing in front of the two of them.

"I know you're new here Finny, but it's pretty obvious that Rachel isn't exactly the girl to bring up your rep, with her big ass nose and – "

He knows he shouldn't hit a girl, but he really, really wants to.

"Don't," he hisses. His eyes flicker to the brunette beside him, desperately trying to catch her expression as she casts her head down. He turns back to Quinn angrily. "Look, Quinn, I know I'm new here, but it's pretty obvious that I'm not into you, with your awful personality and all."

Quinn laughs aloud at his words. "Please, Finn, I know you're trying not to hurt the mutt's feelings by telling me that you _aren't _interested in front of her face. But seriously, the girl's gone through a lot of embarrassment. I'm sure she'll be fine with this too," she tilts her head towards the girl shadowing her face in front of her, "right Rachel?"

Rachel's eyes swell at her words, her mouth failing to work once more. Finn slides his hand into hers, squeezing it slightly. "Just go away Quinn, and don't ask me ag – "

Knuckles crash against his shoulder unexpectedly, sending a light pain to his body. The pressure of the contact pushes him backwards, landing hard against the tiled floor of the hallway. He hears audible gasps surround him, but the most important sound is the small girl that calls his name.

"Finn!" Rachel cries, kneeling down beside him. She cradles his face gently in her hands, running her fingers along his red skin. "Are you okay?"

Finn blinks rapidly, shaking off the sparked juices that run inside him. _Keep yourself under control; don't let the adrenaline get to you. _He nods his head, letting her pull him upwards in her tiny embrace.

"Oh I'm sorry, my hand must have slipped."

He definitely knew who that was.

His eyes set in on Puck's determined face, the rest of the punk football players roaring behind him. Quinn cowers back at the scene, shuffling into the rest of the crowd that formed to watch the performance.

"I told you to stay away from her Hudson," Puck sneers, taking a step towards him. He looks at Rachel briefly. "But I guess you downgraded."

Finn tightens his hold on Rachel's hand, trying to get the control he so desperately needed. _Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm . . ._

He turns around from them, keeping Rachel close by his side as they march towards the opening in the crowd. His mind sets for another supervisors, sulking when he doesn't see any. Do adults even teach at this school?

Iron hands push at his back, and he stumbles forward into a locker. His arms brace himself from damaging his body, his face inches from the metal. "Stop!" Rachel screams, snapping around to face Puck and his friends. Finn watches as Puck steps forward, not too far away from Rachel's unprotected frame.

"What are you going to do Pinocchio?"

Rachel hesitates before bringing the palm of her hand to the surface of Puck's cheek. Puck acts quickly, catching her wrist in his hand before she could slap him. Her small gasp pulls Finn out of his trance, and he steps forward, pushing Puck away from the only thing that's keeping him from destroying them.

"Don't touch her." Finn stares heavily into Puck's eyes, his expression guarded. He expects Puck to step back, much like the others did when Finn ever looked at them like that, but he didn't, he just laughed.

"Tell me Finn, you going to punch me? You going to show me what a real man you are?" Puck steps forward, pushing Finn's chest lightly.

"You going to show me what a real fighter you are?"

One more shove.

"You going to show me what a good time I'm missing out on with that little prude?"

Rachel reaches for his hand, but it doesn't help, it's impossible, absolutely impossible to calm him down.

He's already lost his control.

Finn launches forward, despite the screams erupting from Rachel, tackling Puck to the floor of the hallway. He sits on top of Puck, pinning his wiggling body with the caps of his knees.

_Mike gasps from below him, the sudden attack that Finn planted on him still shaking the Asian's bones. Finn pins his limbs to the concrete ground of the alley, his eyes red with violence._

He sends the first punch to Puck's still shocked face, his knuckles slamming against his jaw line. A crack echoes throughout the hallway, sending shivers down every by standers ears.

_Mike growls in pain at the blow, blood creaking from his broken skin. "Don't do this Finn, please – "_

" – Stop!" Rachel screams, but he doesn't hear it, he can't hear it he's so determined on making this guy break. He raises his fist, ready for the next strike on the struggling man beneath him.

_His fist lands directly on Mike's nose, and Finn bounces his hand back, ready for the next punch –_

Puck's trembling in his hold, his eyes watery from the last assault. His lip is bleeding openly –

_Mike's eyes go slightly unfocused, his cheek splattered with blood – _

Blood just keeps pouring from Puck's lips. Blood –

_And so much more blood it makes him sick._

Finn freezes on top of him, the sight of red burning into his vision. He looks up into the silent crowd surrounding him, their eyes widened with fear and shock. He breathes out chokingly, standing up from Puck's twitching body.

Finn turns around, his eyes focusing on Rachel's face. Her eyes are swollen, cheeks stained with tears. She walks up to him, shaking her head slightly from side to side. "Finn . . ."

Finn gulps harshly, his eyes stinging with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry," he whispers, before walking away from the monstrous scene he just caused.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OH SUGAR! Finn's flashbacks are dealing with his future too! Poor Finn, he tried so hard to keep it to himself, but leave it to Puck to ruin it. Do you think Rachel will look at him the same again? Do you think their care for each other is too strong to keep apart? Here are some spoilers for next chapter -<em>**

**_- An accident happens. That's all I can say._**

**_So this novel will be getting a little bit darker because it's getting to its climax! Hope you guys liked this chapter, Love you! R&R! PLEAAAASEEEEEE_**


	6. Scream

**_Hey guys! So sorry for the late update but I've been super busy with school and work and its just insane! I know I was going to update sometime yesterday but something happened at work and I had to check in. Anyways, I hope your still into this story since before and I know this chapter was short but I split it up into two parts to keep the suspense going;) Okay so read and enjoy my friends:)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six:<strong>

**Scream**

"_Come on Finn, hurry up so we don't get caught!"_

_Finn stares longingly at the jeep in front of him, the voices behind him barely heard. He steps forward; clutching the keys from the owner they beat up not even ten minutes ago. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, he's fifteen, he's got his whole life ahead of him. Doing this could be throwing his life away._

"_Hurry the fuck up you idiot!"_

_Jesse pushes him forward towards the vehicle, urging him to get in. He fumes with frustration at Finn's motionless frame, grabbing the keys from him and marching up to the jeep, Karofsky and Azimio following behind him. Jesse opens the driver's seat and jumps in, motioning for Finn to join him in the passenger seat._

_Finn stalls, hesitantly stepping forward to crawl into the truck. He looks at the rest of the people in the back, locking eyes with Rocky briefly. Jesse turns towards him, a sly smirk itching his features. _

"_You wanna live on these streets, you gotta ride on them first."_

_And then he started the car, pulling the stolen vehicle into the blinding roads of New York._

Finn wakes up with a startle, muffling his eyes with his fists. A soft sound pads on his door, growing louder with each second that passes. He groans as he gets up from the couch, the minor bruise already placing a spot on his shoulder. It's probably Puck or something, ready to beat him up some more. He seriously doesn't care, Puck could kill him at this moment if he wanted to, and Finn wouldn't stop him.

He walks by the emergency numbers that Will and Emma taped on the wall beside the door before they left to visit his parents for the night. They were awfully worried about leaving him alone for two days, considering the fact that they wanted to install two more locks to each door and window of the house. It was kind of nice, to be honest, to have people care that much about you and your safety, although it wasn't shown in the best situation.

With a low sigh, he opens door, barely expecting to see the visitor on his porch steps.

"Rachel?"

Her eyes blink rapidly at the croakiness surrounding his tone. She swallows thickly, flattening the same skirt she wore to school. "Hi."

Rachel walks in without invitation, stepping into his house with a sense of examination. He closes the door behind her, turning towards her. "What are you doing here?" he questions, keeping his distance. She'll push him away if he comes any closer; he knows it.

But then she steps towards him.

"I was so worried about you," she says, her voice strained, "you just ran out. Puck got up when you left, and he went to the washroom to clean up with nothing to say. I don't think you should be worried about getting in trouble, it didn't look like he was going to – "

Finn steps around her, tuning her voice from his mind. She can't be here, if he hurts her, he would never forgive yourself.

"Finn?" she calls, her voice so soft and concerning. He keeps his back towards her, trying to block her worrisome face, her caring glances.

"You shouldn't be here, not after what I did. You should be terrified of me, never want to see me again." He hears the soft pad of her footsteps come towards him, and feels himself being physically turned by her small arms. He closes his eyes when she positions him to face her, her fingers soothing against the soft skin of his cheek.

"I'm not afraid of you."

His eyes flutter open at her words, the statement feeling like a promise. She holds his gaze; her eyes burning into his with such intensity, with such _care_, that he thinks he might just kidnap and runaway with her. Her touches electrify him, sending him confidence that she's safe with him.

He would never hurt her.

Rachel steps closer to him, her chest touching his as they breathe out together. She won't turn away from him now, will she? No matter what garbage she throws at her.

"It felt like I was going to kill him," he blurts out, the heat of that moment quickly leaving at his words. She winces slightly, an unknown expression glancing over her face. "Like I lost all control," he continues.

Her eyes soften at his confession. "But why do you need control in the first place?"

Finn stalls, the reality in her question paralyzing him. He fails to get the words out, hesitating when she urges him to go on. He shakes his head, stepping away from her fully.

Rachel gaps, staring at him with desperate answers. "Tell me what happened in New York Finn, what are you running from?"

Finn gulps harshly, refusing to give in. "No. You don't need to know that, it's in the past now." Her expression falls into a frown at his response. He turns on his heel to walk away from her, the sound of her footsteps telling him that she was following right behind him.

"No it isn't Finn! Don't you see it's affecting your future? Your decisions a-and your actions that your making now, are all based on what you experienced back then. You're worrying me Finn, you can pretend that you're okay but I know you're still hurting." She launches forward to close the distance between them as he makes his way into the kitchen. Grabbing him tightly by the arm, she spins him around to face him, her eyes pooling with frustrated tears.

"I want to help you Finn, why won't you let me help you?"

He laughs sarcastically. She looks at him, hurt worn on her face. "You don't get it," he spits at her, looking down at her intensely.

Her eyes are pleading. "Then help me understand!" she cries, frustrated with his guarding walls. She steps towards him, desperate to get through him some how.

His eyes harden as he stares down at her. "I'm not bringing the one good thing in my life into the burden and blood of my past. I've done so many things Rachel, a lot of things you only see in those dark stories on the news," he breathes out heavily, holding her pained glare, "You are not getting involved with that."

"I don't care Finn, about what happened, I care about what's _happening_, now, at this very moment." She pauses, hesitantly bringing a hand to his. Her fingers squeeze his tightly, trying to send some sort of comfort. "I can help you."

Finn's frustration floods his body at the begging tone in her voice. He sighs contently, gazing at the astonishing girl in front of him. He's falling for her, and it scares the hell out of him. "You are helping me," he whispers, his voice barely above a whisper, "you're the only reason I didn't beat up Puck all the times that I had the chance. Telling my past will just push you away and – "

He exhales deeply, his eyes burning into hers, looking for any hint of regret, of turning back. She's staring back at him, with warmth a-and beauty, and it blows his mind that she's not running away. He brings a trembling hand to the frame of her face, running his fingers along her jaw line.

"I don't want to loose you, Rachel."

She lets out a low intake of breathe at the confession, her eyes softening. Nodding firmly, her hands run along the skin of his cheeks, bringing his face closer towards hers. Her lips are plump and red, and he just wants to taste theme, and he thinks he might get to because the distance between their mouths just keep getting shorter and shorter . . .

A wailing scream echoes throughout the interior of his house, breaking the connection between the two. He jumps in front of her – an instinct he picked up while living in New York – as the screaming continues. He feels Rachel's trembling body behind him, clinging onto his back like some sort of lifeline.

Finn unwraps herself from him, grabbing a hold of her hand as they tiptoe their way to the front door. He leans forward, pressing his ear against the wood to get a better hearing of what's occurring on the other side of the door. Whimpers and cries fill his eardrums, and he pulls back, turning towards Rachel protectively.

"Stay here," he mumbles, letting go of her hand. He pushes her back from the door, trying to put some distance between her and the unknown threat. Her hands pull him back, her eyes determined and set.

"No."

He sighs heavily. "Rachel – "

"I'm stubborn as hell Finn, and I'm not letting you go out there by yourself."

Her eyes are fiery, and it has so much commitment that he knows she won't back down from this. He gives in, nodding in allowance as he grips her hand in his. "Don't leave my side, or you're going back inside." He knows he shouldn't be bringing her; he's putting her in danger just by being with him. But in a sense, he needs her, and she won't let him go alone.

Finn pulls her along the pathway leading to the streets, molding her into the semi safeness of his arms. They circle the court, scanning the landscape for any suspicion of what the noise is coming from. "There's nothing here, we should just – "

Whimpers etch from the side of the alley beside Finn's house, the sound piercing memories to his mind. His hands tighten around Rachel as he steps toward the opening of the alley, peering to look inside. Coughs and gasps gurgle near them, as he gets closer, Rachel tucked safely underneath his arm.

Finn see's her first.

Blood from the open wound obviously caused by a knife soak through her clothes, splattering along the material. She's slumped against the brick wall, her legs underneath her body, her hands trying to stop the blood from oozing out of her skin. She throws her head back against the bricks, whimpering in agony.

Finn acts quickly, halting in his tracks and pushing Rachel away from the opening, blocking her vision of the scene. He pushes her up against the wall, shielding her from any sight. "Finn what are you – "

He places his hand on her mouth, signaling her to stay quiet. "Sh, Rach, I need you to listen to me okay? Go to the house and call the cops."

Rachel's eyes widen in horror, her mouth agape under his fingers. She shakes her head deliberately, "Finn – "

"Go."

She smacks his hand away from her, gripping them in hers. Her eyes shine with fear as glistening tears begin to swell. "Please, please tell me what's happening – "

He sighs heavily. "Rachel. Leave, now. Tell them there's a stabbing at the alley beside Gage, tell them to come as quickly as possible – "

"You can't stay here!"

He stares at her, their glare anxious and desperate, and he just wants to her to leave, get into the safety of his home. He grazes her cheek gently with his fingertips, hoping to calm her anxiety with his touch. "I'm fine."

Another cry rips through the victimized girl, and they both jump at the sound. Rachel lets out a small sob, bending her head down. He picks her face up, wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I'll come back, I promise."

Rachel nods, still bawling, and he ducks down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Stripping his hands from his, he pushes her towards the house as he runs to the girl that has waited too long to be saved.

Finn kneels next to her, the darkness swallowing the features of her face. He qawks at the hole in the side of her core from the jab, gulping harshly. "You're gonna be okay, you're gonna be alright," he whispers urgently as the girl whimpers lowly. He pads her body for any other wounds, desperately trying to help her before the paramedics arrive. He freezes temporarily when the young girl's hand comes up to rest on the side of his face, her voice hoarse and dry as she speaks up,

"Finn?"

His head snaps up, and he squints into the blackness to finally see her.

His heart instantly stops.

Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dun dun dun dunnnnnnn! Finally some horror coming into our story! Do you think Quinn will survive? Reply in the reviews below, and here are some spoilers for next chapter -<em>**

**_- continues on this night, get to see Rachels reaction._**

**_- see Quinn's condition!_**

**_Alright i'll hope to update soon, but continue to enjoy the story! Reviews aren't just appreciated, they're encouraged:)_**

**_P.S. - am i the only one who thought that Glee would never go down the road of suicide AND car crash in a season? Nevermind the same episode! So shocked, i loved it though and hope Quinn's okay, how'd you guys like it?_**


	7. Beside You

**_Hey guys! I am SO SORRY for the long wait and update, seriously, I have been so busy but you know what the updates are going to be coming faster now:) Okay? I'm going to try and update Pearl Harbor this week, so PLEASE start reading that fiction if you haven't had the chance, it will get better and really good I promise!:D So anyways, here chapter 7! The continuation of the last chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven:<strong>

**Beside You**

Quinn stares at him fearfully, her mouth gurgling with swallowed spit. Her hands pinch his cheeks as she lets out yet another painful cry of agony. Finn winces at the sound as he puts pressure on her wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding from her body.

"You're going to live, Quinn. The stab isn't that deep, you'll need stitches maybe even surgery but you'll survive," he tells her reassuringly; peering at her wound once more.

"Finn," she sobs, her eyes closed shut in pain. Her mouth opens to speak, but another scream of severe torture interrupts her words. He holds her face gently, trying to condemn her from talking.

"Sh," he whispers lowly, "don't worry, you're okay. Don't talk okay? It's just wasting your energy." Quinn shakes her head before he can even finish her sentence, her eyes full of terror as she looks at him. Her hands push him away from her as a form of shoving, and he stares at her in concern.

"You need to leave. If you don't, they'll come back and they'll kill you Finn, they told me they were looking for you –

Another yell stops the forming of her words, and Finn staggers back. His eyes ghost over at the new set of information, his hands clenching into balls of fists. The sound of ambulance and police sirens echo the area and Quinn struggles to regain her composure as she attempts to tell him once more.

"Finn, please," she whimpers, hiccupping millimeters of blood, "I'll be fine – "

"Quinn, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going to do this to you and – "

"Then do this for _you_," she cries. "Finn you're putting yourself in danger if you stand here, you need to get home, get somewhere safe before they realize where you live. I'll explain it all but Finn please just _go"._

He just stares, glares in disbelief at her selfless order. His mouth puckers open in conflict of the situation, debating if whether he should leave the helpless girl. The sirens of the upcoming ambulance trucks sound nearer, and Finn quivers nervously.

Finn starts to back away guiltily, his eyes gluing to hers as he steps into the darkness of the ally unseen. Crouching beside a large dumpster, he watches as the ambulance truck pulls in front of the alley, paramedics rushing out urgently with kits and rollers and all the things Finn remembers whenever he saw them back in New York.

They rush to Quinn's aid, their hands working on carefully picking up her body to the stretcher awaiting her. He hears her gasp at the contact of the medal and the new position she's in.

"Can you hear me?" one of the paramedics, the tall, lanky, one asks, his voice hoarse with concern. Quinn's head waddles to the side as she nods her answer. "Where is the person who found you?"

Quinn's eyes avert to his momentarily, and he thinks she can see the anxiety in his glare because she looks away quickly, back to the paramedic. "She had a nervous breakdown from the blood," coughs, "I t-told her to leave, it was m-making it worse."

He really needed to thank her.

The paramedics seem to be so engrossed in their work around him and he takes it as a chance to get out before the cops show up and search the damn place. He bends upward slowly, tiptoeing along the darkness of the alley. He exits the opening safely, running quickly to his house once his feet touch the grass.

Blood pounds through his ears as he anxiously makes his way up his porch, his steps harsh against the wood. Before his hand even knocks against the door, it swings open, revealing a very worried Rachel Berry in his wake.

"Finn," she breathes, her swollen eyes evident with tears. She pulls him over the threshold and into the house, slamming the door shut behind him. He doesn't even get a chance to talk before she tackles him into a bone-crushing hug. Her arms wrap tightly around his neck, her neck falling into the crook.

"You're okay," she laughs in relief, squeezing him gently. Before he can even return the comfort, she pulls back, still locked in the embrace. "I was so worried about you."

Finn stares at the crease lines in her forehead, the tiresome in her eyes. He rubs his thumb against the skin of her forehead, trying to soften the tension built inside her. "You seem to be doing that a lot lately," he teases, trying to make light of the situation.

She shakes her head in disagreement, leaning back into his embrace. Her quiet cries of relief and remedy seem to be the only sound in the room as he holds her close into the safeness of his arms. He wishes they could stay like this forever, away from reality, away from the threats of his returning past, the stabbing of her ex-best friend.

Rachel sighs heavily against him, obviously still shaken from what they just experienced. She pulls back, her breathing still ragged as she stares up at him with worrisome eyes. Her glare burns into his affectively when she swallows thickly.

"I was so scared you wouldn't come back."

Finn offers her his best reassuring smile. "But I'm here," he comforts her, rubbing his hands against up her arms repeatedly. She nods rigidly, the tears cornering her eyes threatening to fall at any time.

"How's the girl? Is she going to survive?" she asks eagerly while wiping away at the water running down her cheeks. He gulps harshly, looking away from her temporarily.

"Yeah, uh, she's going to be okay."

"Do you know what happened?"

He hesitates. "Uhm, no, just that it was a stabbing," he lies to her easily, avoiding the glare she sends him. She looks at him in protest, her arms crossing tightly over her chest. "Didn't you talk to the police?"

Finn gulps harshly as he continues to look the other way, ignoring the guilt rising in him. He hears small Rachel's gasp in front of him. "You talked to the police didn't you? You told them everything you knew so they could help find the criminals right?" she hisses, each word getting louder than the one before. He steps away from her to walk in the direction of the living room, desperately trying to escape the reality of the situation.

"Finn!"

"I couldn't okay Rachel?" he yells, turning fully around to face her as she follows him. Her eyes narrow at his words and she opens her mouth to begin her rant. "Why the hell – "

"Because she told me to leave before they came after me too!"

Rachel freezes at his next statement, her body frozen in lockdown. Her blood seems to drain from her face because she grows incredibly pale, the tanned surface of her skin replaced with whiteness he doesn't recognize. "W-What are you talking about Finn? Are they – "

"Never mind, just forget I said anything alright? You don't need to worry about anything, just know that the police are most likely patrolling the area, and Quinn's wound isn't that severe . . ."

Finn stops himself when he notices the way Rachel's face falls, _crumbles _into dust. She wasn't supposed to find like this, God he's such an _idiot. _Her mouth parts open slightly, the words so foreign to hear. "Q-Quinn?" she whispers, "it was Quinn w-who you found?"

Water gathers at the corner of her eyes in despair, and Finn watches the scene unfold in front of him. Her eyes roll slightly in her head, her body swaying from side to side, her breathing coming out in shallow, short breathes.

She starts to fall before he knows it.

Finn launches towards her, mentally thanking God for his long limbs as he catches her small body before she hits the ground. His arms wrap securely around her waist, hoisting her upwards to keep her from stumbling. She pushes her face into the crook of his neck, sobs ripping from her lungs violently.

"Sh, sh," he soothes, rubbing her back absentmindedly, "she's going to be okay, Rach, she's going to be just fine."

Rachel clings to him desperately, shifting herself in his embrace. He gently presses a small kiss to the top of her head as a hope to comfort her. It doesn't seem to work. "Just take me home Finn," she cries harshly, "just please take me home, I wanna go home."

Finn nods to himself, hooking his arms underneath her legs to carry her bridal style. Her hands clasp around his neck as she snuggles closer to him, letting him take her into the darkness of outside. It's pretty silent, and that's what scares him because whenever you heard silence in New York it was never a good thing. He tightens his grip on Rachel protectively, walking to his truck with her in his arms quickly.

When he reaches the passenger side of the truck, Finn opens the door quickly to carefully put her in. He unlocks her limbs from around him, pushing her arms into her lap. Her harsh sobs soften into quiet cries, and he shuts the door for her, making his own way to his side of the truck. Getting in, he quickly pushes the keys in the ignition, bringing the car to life and pulling out of the driveway immediately before anyone can see where he lives.

If they're out there anyways.

"How bad was it?" Rachel whimpers, and he doesn't need an explanation to know what she's talking about. Finn squirms uncomfortably in his seat, he's been around blood, dead people, so many times in his life, but he still can't stand talking about it. He looks to her briefly, her pleading eyes encouraging him.

"It was shallow, the person who did it didn't mean to kill her. It would be much more severe if they tried."

He can feel her eyes burning into him, the heat of her stare causing flames inside him. She laughs quietly, almost sarcastically, as she looks away. "That doesn't make me feel any better," she whispers.

He turns his head slightly towards her, not even noticing the squinting, then widening of her eyes. "There's nothing to worry about Rachel, really, she's going to be just fine. When you wake up tomorrow morning, it'll be like it – "

"Finn!"

Her mouth forms into horror, staring at the scene in front of her. He follows her glare as he turns his head slightly to face what she's screaming at. Lights blind him momentarily, causing his vision to blur at the object coming towards them. He shakes his head, ridding of the mist covering his sight.

He stalls when he sees another car directly charging towards them.

His hands grip the steering wheel tightly as he turns it to the side, desperately trying to get out of the same lane. Wheels scratch against the pavement of the road, causing a screeching noise to erupt from the ground. His truck moves on its own accord, swerving to the awaiting pit placed at the side of the road.

Rachel's scream fades completely as he desperately tries to control the truck, churning the steering wheel in his hands. Knowing there's no way to pull the truck in another direction, he stomps his foot on the brakes, causing his truck to stop immediately on the opposite side of the road.

The force causes him to bounce forward, his head crashing onto the roof of his truck. "Fuck," he hisses as he falls back down, his hand coming up to grip the top of his face. He snaps towards Rachel nervously, waiting to see the result of the almost-car-crash.

She's in the same position as she was before, her hands gripping the material of the seat below her. Her chest heaves heavily as short breathes pump out of her. She closes her eyes to calm herself, softening her hold on the car seat.

"Rach?" he cautiously whispers, "are you okay?"

Rachel's eyes snap open as she turns to face him. Nervous tears gather at the rim of her eyelids, and she nods meekly. "I'm fine. Are you?" she asks, noticing the way he holds his face in pain.

Finn doesn't respond, the thought of the other car just entering his thoughts. He jumps drastically in his seat, turning at every angle to see if the car was gone. His eyes freeze at an object far off in the distance, the same car parked off at the side of the road.

His eyes squint to see the license plate.

New York.

Finn slams on the gas pedal instantly, causing the truck to jerk forward at the forced action. Rachel gasps in her seat at the fast transition, staring at him in confusion. "What's going on?" she wonders.

He doesn't reply, his mind set on getting her home without them knowing where either of them live. He presses his foot more strongly on the gas, going beyond the speed of the street's limit. His hands are sweaty against the steering wheel, the thought of them even going _near _Rachel sickens him, seriously scares him to his core.

He has to stay here, they know now that Finn knows Rachel, and they'll do anything to take her away, and that includes harming her. Like they did to his mother. He has to stay here.

He has to protect her.

Finn pulls into her driveway shortly after, not even bothering to turn off the car. She makes no hint or movement to get out, her eyes focused on his face. "Get inside," he whispers, trying to keep the anxiety from his voice, "You're father is probably worr-"

"My father is probably asleep, not even realizing his daughter has been gone the whole day."

Finn gulps harshly, nervously checking his surroundings to see if _they _followed him. "Rachel, I have to get home, it's been a really long night," he tells her, and it's probably the most honest thing he's said to her all night.

Her face softens at that, and she nods meekly. Opening the door, she pauses, hesitates, before leaning forward and pressing the most sweetest and softest lips to his cheek. "Get home safely," she whispers, and God he just wants to reach forward and kiss her with everything he has.

But he can't. He can't bring her into the mess of his past, the mess of his future. He knows it was his idea from the beginning to have a new start with her, to actually be happy with her. But it can't happen now, he has to protect her without falling for her, so when the time comes that he needs to leave, it won't be as hard.

"I'll see you soon," he mumbles, watching as she crawls out of his truck. He doesn't even wait to see if she gets in okay, he doesn't have the time to risk them seeing her, seeing him, seeing _them. _

Nothing else suspicious happens for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aweeeeeh he cares so much about her! Btw 'them' will now be what his past is about until you found out who 'they' are. So I hope you really, really liked it:D It was hard to write because there was so much to write about:p anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! MAKES ME SO HAPPY! :D Okay guys, see you next update! Love ya!<em>**

**_PS: DON'T FORGET TO READ PEARL HARBOR TOO:) LYLYLY._**


	8. Baby Got Karma

**_Heeeeeeeey guys! Sorry for the delay but as you can see, this chapter is preeeetty long:p Alright so I won't say much but I hope you guys love this one:D IT'S MY FAVOURITE!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**Baby Got Karma**

Finn silently steps up the porch steps he just visited yesterday, his hands sweating through his palms. He reaches the door, hesitantly bringing up his hand to knock on the wood twice. Rummage can be heard on the opposite side, signaling footsteps running along the floor. The door swings open as he breathes in deeply, his anxiety rushing at the sight of her.

"Finn?" Rachel sputters, her eyes squinting at the sight of him. Her hand comes up to shield herself from the blinding evening sunset. "What are you doing here?"

Finn sighs heavily. "I wanted to know if you would like to visit Quinn in the hospital, you seemed so worried yesterday, that I thought maybe this could be a reassuring thing." He kind of leaves out the part where he just needs her to get out of the house so she doesn't get kidnapped. "So what do you say?"

Rachel licks her lips in thought, staring up at him questioningly. She disappears from the door momentarily, coming back with a sweater wrapped around her arm. He grins briefly at her as she steps over the threshold, closing her front door behind her.

"Aren't you going to lock it?" he asks, his protective qualities kicking in. Rachel shrugs as she walks to the passenger side of his truck, opening it herself. He follows after her and crawls into the driver's seat, pushing the car keys in the ignition.

"My father is leaving on a business trip for two weeks. He can lock it when he leaves."

Finn freezes.

Well, _fuck._

"So you're going to be home alone for two weeks?" he stutters, unable to keep the nerves from his voice. She looks up at him, worried by his troubled tone. Her eyes narrow at him in thought, and she bites on her bottom lip again. He picks up that's what she does whenever she's thinking.

"I'm sure nothing else will happen," she says, and it scares him that she can read his mind like that. "You said there's nothing to worry about right? Besides, my father has left me home alone for a month before and it was no big deal. I'll be okay."

That doesn't give him any reassurance that she will be.

"Aren't your parents worried too? They weren't there when I came over."

His heart burns a little at the title. This girl knows nothing, nothing about what happened in New York. For all she knows, he's just this rebel from New York with a lot of baggage, coming here to start a new life with his lovely parents. Except he didn't come here to have a new beginning, not exactly, he came here because he was running, hiding from the thing that apparently already found him.

Finn shakes his head dully, snapping himself back to reality. "Uhm, no, they just called me today, telling me they're going to stay at their parents house a little longer. It'll probably be just a couple days." He seriously thanked God when he got that phone call; if Will and Emma found out about the stabbing, they would have forced him on a plane in the next hour.

"Are you going to tell them when you get home?" she asks, her voice low and quiet. He pauses, making her think that he's debating about it, though he already knows the answer. "Probably not," he tells her. "Don't want to scare them you know."

Finn pulls the truck into the hospital parking lot, scanning the areas to find any spaces to park in. He stops the truck near the front of the building and crawls out of the driver's seat, waiting for Rachel to meet him at the end of the car.

"Are you sure she's staying here?" she asks him as they walk together to the front doors. He shrugs his shoulders and stops at the door. He opens it towards them, allowing both of them to step through and inside the building. "It's the only in Lima isn't it?"  
>"Yes, but maybe her wounds are so severe she had to be taken to a medical care in another state." Rachel pauses, her eyes growing wide at the idea she was just thinking. "Like Detroit."<p>

Finn chuckles, though he knows he shouldn't because she's probably being serious right now. "I'll take my chances with this hospital."

The lounge is empty, and it's not hard to believe due to the small population of the city. The front desk appears in the middle of the room, a young receptionist sitting at the edge of her seat. He looks down at Rachel, seeing her uneasy smile, as they walk towards the young woman. She looks up at them before they even reach her, a small grin sketching her features. "Good evening, what can I do for you?" her voice is low, barely audible and he almost has to ask her to repeat herself.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me what room Quinn Fabray is in? She was brought in last night, a stabbing. We're friends from her school and we just wanted to see visit her, see if she was feeling better."

The woman stares at them for a couple seconds, her eyes focusing on the pair harshly. He notices Rachel squirm uncomfortably under her glare, but he's kind of used to it by now, the cops are a lot scarier than this woman. "She's in room seven," she finally breathes, looking away from them, "this floor. Just turn right at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you."

He nods in appreciation, flashing her a brief smile before turning around and heading in the directions she instructed. Rachel follows beside him as they turn at the end of the hallway, scanning the room's numbers for Quinn's.

Room 3, Room 4, Room 5 . . .

Room 7 imprints on a door ahead of them, shinning in silver letters. Finn snaps his head to look at the Rachel, shocked when he sees nothing. He turns around slowly, his eyes finding her a couple inches behind him, her face downcast.

Finn steps forward, and she looks up, startled. He can see the nerves and anxiety start to creep on her, and he rubs a comforting hand on her back. "You okay?"

Rachel puts on her fakest smile. "Yeah just," she hesitates, looking away from him as she whispers the next word, "nervous."

He tilts his head to the side. "About what?"

She turns her head away from him, hiding her tears subconsciously. "Seeing her," she whispers. She looks down again, her hair falling around her like a curtain. "I don't think I should be here." His mouth drops at the saddened tone her voice has. He blinks rapidly, licking his lips in thought.

"Hey," he coos, hooking his finger under her chin to pull her face up. Her eyes are watering with unshed tears, and he leans closer towards her. "She's going to need all the help and support she can find." His free hand trails down to her clamped ones, separating them and intertwining their fingers. "I'll be right beside you the whole time okay? She won't do anything, I promise."

She nods shyly, grinning her best as he pulls her towards the room marking Quinn's number. He brings his hand up to the door, looking at Rachel once more and she nods in encouragement. Knocking twice, the sound of Quinn's croaky voice echoes from the opposite side.

"Come in."

Finn opens the door hesitantly, gawking slightly at the sight of Quinn wrapped up in the hospital bed. Her face and body are covered in harsh bruises and cuts, but he doesn't remember seeing anything but her stab wound. Rachel's small gasp sounds throughout the room, and he squeezes her hand reassuringly, already expecting the tears to fall.

"Hey Quinn," Finn calls out, shutting the door behind them. The blonde closes the book she was currently reading, placing it on her lap. "Finn," she responds, grinning at the tinniest. She turns to the brunette beside him. "Rachel."

Rachel gulps harshly. "Hello," she whispers, and he can hear the despair in her tone. He can't comfort her now though, not yet.

"Thank you for coming," Quinn continues, her eyes glued to Rachels only and he knows she's specifically speaking to her only, "I really appreciate it."

Rachel laughs in relief. "It's really nothing," she squeaks. Her eyes peek up at Finn briefly, and he see's the redness rimming around her irises. Her fingers tighten around his hand, desperately searching the reassurance she needed at the moment.

Quinn stares at their clamped hands momentarily before turning her attention back to the crying girl beside him. "It really is Rachel. I've been awful to you." She breathes out unsteadily, her face crumpling at the next few words. "I am so sorry, to the both of you. It's funny because I was actually on my way to apologize, before, you know . . ."

Rachel's hand suddenly slips from his grasp as she quickly walks towards Quinn, her hands arm outstretched slightly in permission. Quinn giggles lowly, brushing away her tears as she nods her head in acceptance to her invitation. Rachel leans forward, bending to give her the softest, most gentle hug, afraid of hurting her. "I'm just really happy you're alive," she cries, her voice muffled by Quinn's golden hair.

Quinn's swollen eyes meet Finn's from across the room. "Yeah, me too," she replies, and Finn has a feeling it's directed towards him. He swallows thickly, returning the glare without fear.

"You know what they say, the worst times brings old friendships back," Rachel tells her as Finn smiles at her effort. Quinn nods rigidly, grinning slightly at the brunette's words. She coughs lowly, her eyes meeting Finn's once more.

"Hey Rachel, do you mind if I talk to Finn alone for a second?"

Rachel turns around to face Finn, her face falling slightly. She nods slightly as she grips Quinn's hand once more. "Yeah, of course," she replies, walking from Quinn's hospital bed. Her eyes meet Finn's momentarily, as she searches his gaze. "You okay?" he whispers low enough for only the two of them to hear as she passes by him. She nods at him, smiling a little in reassurance before closing the hospital room door behind her. He turns around to face Quinn boldly, sighing when he see's her intense glare.

"So – "

"Why are you still here Finn?"

The question takes him off guard, and he stares at her in question. Her eyes are cold, harsh, and the way her face is unusually rigid face tells him she's not happy. "What do you mean?" he asks, checking behind him to make sure the door is securely closed.

"I warned you, I told you about their threat. Why the hell didn't you leave yet?" she scowls. Finn takes a couple steps towards her, fanning at her to lower her voice so Rachel doesn't hear. He breathes out in defeat, looking away from Quinn's accusing glare. "Because I'm not going to let them scare me from this place."

"You mean from her?"

Finn doesn't respond, doesn't look at her, and the answer is evident in his actions. He hears her sigh heavily, and he swallows thickly at the rant about to come. "You're putting her in danger, Finn," she mumbles, and that's when he snaps his face to her, surprised by the semi understanding in her voice. "I'm protecting her," he retorts.

She suddenly gets impatient. "But how!"

His chest rises strongly in frustration, and he walks the rest of the distance towards her, his voice low and hissing. "For years now, I've been afraid of them, and when I tried telling the only police man I could trust back in New York, they killed him, when I tried running away, they killed any person I cared about. I like it here, I see myself having a future in this place, maybe even with _her_, not even it gets so bad that I have to leave, than I will, but I will fight for as long as I can to prevent them from taking away the only good thing I have left. I'm capable of a lot more than you think."

"They are very – "

"Listen, I know what they're capable of as well, but if the times come, I know how to defend myself, and Rachel for that matter."

Quinn shakes her head in disapproval, and he knows she'll never fully get how he's handling things. "You're going to get yourself killed if you think that," she whispers brokenly, and he sees the pure concern and worry shine through her hard glare.

Finn narrows her eyes at her. "I hope you get better," he spats, before turning away from her. He doesn't even wait for her reply as he stomps towards the door, slamming it shut behind him. Walking up to the wall opposite of the room, he punches it weakly, releasing his anger and frustration without using an actual person.

"Finn?"

_Shit. _He turns around hesitantly, watching as Rachel starts to get up from her sitting position against the wall beside the door he just stormed out of. Her face is masked with concern, and he looks away from her, because he can't see those eyes that always weaken him.

"Hey you okay?" she whispers, as her footsteps sound towards him. Her fingers tug at his own, trying to gain his attention. "Finn, what's wrong?"

Finn continues to keep his head down. "Nothing."

"Finn – "

"Just leave it okay?"

Her small gasp sounds out at his unexpected outburst, and he feels her hand slipping from his. He misses the contact immediately, and breathes out in defeat, turning his head to finally face her. He slowly meets her shocked gaze, his anger fading at the saddened expression she gives him.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, his eyes softening as they bore into hers, "I didn't mean it, I'm just . . ." Scared? Frustrated? Worried? Words can't even begin to describe the kind of stress he feels right now.

Finn suddenly feels her hand makes it previous position in his again; the warmth of her skin sending pleasurable shivers down his body. A small smile breaks out on her face, the first, genuine one he's seen in a couple of days.

"I think I have something that might help."

* * *

><p>"I really don't think we should be out here," Finn whispers urgently as she drags him out of the driver's seat. It's dark by now, and the risk of them getting seen keeps a growing concern in the pit of his stomach. "With Quinn almost – "<p>

"Sh," she stops them in their tracks momentarily to turn around and press her finger to his lips. "No more talking about Quinn, or worrying about what could happen in the future for the rest of the night okay? I've had a rough couple of days and I _need _this." She can tell he's not buying it, and she smiles confidently at him. "No one will find us here, it's in the middle of no where."

He purses his lips in thought, debating whether it's safe or not; but the look she's giving him, the desperate look she's wearing kind of caves him in. He says nothing, but nods meekly, smiling at Rachel's excited laughter. She pulls him in the continuing direction of the small forest they're in, stopping right above a large and steady tree.

"This," she gestures at its trunk, "is a tree house."

Finn's eyes widen roundly and she giggles at his surprised expression. He watches her as she begins to climb the trunk, her hands and feet attaching to the ladder helping her up. He sighs, following her climb up the trunk of the tree.

His head peers upwards as he reaches the top of the tree, seeing Rachel's face as she sits on the platform of the tree house. She reaches out a hand, helping him climb the final steps and pulling him onto the deck. It's pretty large, for such a rusty, old thing, and he silently thanks God there's no roof to get his big head stuck in.

Rachel tightens his hand in hers and shuffles them over to the end of the tree house, taking over a view of the lake ahead of them. Their legs hang over the edge of the deck, their fingers intertwining through each other's. She grins as she stares at the dark blue water. "A couple of teenagers built this when I was only six years old. My mom used to bring me up here whenever I felt stressed, or like I had too much on my mind." She pauses momentarily, her forehead creasing as she turns her head towards him. "It makes me feel like a little kid again, the times where you didn't have to worry about anything."

Finn nods in agreement, not seeming to get the right words out. The moonlight lightly illuminates her face, and he can't stop staring at the permanent smile plastered on her face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she wonders aloud, turning back to the golden lake. "Yeah," he replies, his voice hoarse as he talks, because he isn't really thinking about the lake when he agrees.

He reaches his free hand into his pocket subconsciously, rummaging through the material until he grasps a familiar substance. Pulling it out, he watches as she turns to face him in question, and he silently hands the object to her. She takes it from soundlessly, staring down at it as a small smile illuminates her features.

Her fingers run over the crease in the picture, trying to smooth it out. "Who are they?" she asks as she peers up at him. He breathes out heavily; he knows he has to tell her as cautiously as possible without spilling anything else.

"My parents."

Rachel raises her eyebrow accusingly. "You're really close with your parents aren't you?" she giggles in appreciation.

Finn sighs, trying to drag out her happy mood as long as possible. He knows he's being selfish by ruining the time relaxing her with his depressing past, but he can't hold back his feelings any longer. They're getting too strong too fast and he wants her to know things about him that won't scare her off, that won't get her worried about her future. He opens his mouth to speak, not ready to pop her happy bubble.

"I bring their picture every place I go. You know, for reassurance that they're with me where I am." He takes a staggering breath, not being able to look at her drooping eyes. It's silent, and he knows that Rachel is starting to get it. "They passed away almost a year ago," he tells her, confirming her assumptions.

Her fingernails dig into his skin at his words, and he really, _really _can't look at her now. "Finn," she whimpers, and he can imagine the tears gathering at her eyes, "I am so sor-"

"No," he interrupts her attempted apology, his head accidently snapping towards and he regrets it immediately but he can't seem to look away. Her eyes are watery, her lips formed in a small pout. "It's okay, I don't need your sympathy. I've been getting a lot of it for eight months now."

She nods silently in understanding. Its quiet now; nothing but the sound of shielded crickets and the crash of the lake's waves. Rachel's hand slips from his grasp as she trails it up his body, resting it on the side of his cheek. She softly rubs her thumb across his skin, giving him all the comfort he could without words.

"Are you living by yourself now?" she asks, her voice so hesitant and he appreciates she hasn't asked what the cause of their death was. He places his hand on hers holding his face, smoothing it gently. "No," he answers, "my adoptive parents, Will and Emma, took me in at the beginning of school. They've been awesome, even with the emotional baggage stuff."

She shakes his head before he can even finish. "It's not baggage Finn," she reassures him, her hand tightening on his face, "it's hard to loose someone."

He chuckles sarcastically, causing Rachel's hand to silently shake off his face. He's heard that plenty of times before and it never seems to help. "It's funny because, they were actually the only people in my life that I loved. The only people that I would trust, that I would . . . feel safe and protected around. I've never cared about anyone as much as I had for them." He pauses, his head blurring at the intensity of his words. He tilts his head towards Rachel, her tears slowly dribbling down her cheek. He captures one with the pad of his thumb, rubbing her skin softly.

"Except for you."

Rachel's mouth slightly drops at his confession, at the sincerity in his tone. Her chest heaves with the shallow breathes she takes, and he watches her reaction silently. She shuffles closer, his hand still in contact with her cheek, and leans forward slowly.

_Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in. _He tries to listen to his conscious, tries to get enough will power to stop himself from the action he knows is about to happen. He's here to protect her; he can't focus on protecting her if she keeps doing this to him.

And that's when he figures it out.

She's not only his strength, but his weakness too. His kryptonite. The only thing that keeps him grounded in his crappy life. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to resist her, even with the cost of it if he doesn't.

Finn finds himself closing the short distance between them, pulling her face closer to his and their lips meeting in the most sweetest, gentlest kiss he's ever experienced. His hand momentarily falters from her face at the unexpected feeling, and he can't seem to get his mind around it that he's actually kissing the one girl he's ever had genuine feelings for. Her fingers grasp at the back of his hair, though the kiss is yet so soft, so delicate that it's almost torturous.

Too soon, she pulls back, her lips red and her face flustered. Her eyes slowly open, and he soon falls himself falling into the depth of her warm, brown eyes. She's so beautiful and angelic and he can't keep himself away from her now that he knows the amazing feeling he gets by being with her.

Finn leans back in, already getting addicted to her sweet kisses. His other hand comes up to grip her face tightly between his hands, and it feels like he's holding an angel in his arms. Her lips are more forceful against his, much more desperate and passionate than the kiss they just experienced. She locks her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she deepens the already heating kiss.

His tongue probes at her mouth, asking for entrance and she parts her lips slightly for him to enter. They both sigh at the new contact, and it overwhelms him that she's actually giving him permission to discover the places of her mouth that few people have.

He soon finds himself pouring every feeling he has into the kiss, and she seems to be doing the same due to the heat building between them. His hand moves to cradle the back of the head, trying a more gentle approach from the forceful kisses.

He's falling in love with her, and it's scary but thrilling at the same time.

Rachel pulls away from him before things get too out of hand, and he's glad because he doesn't think he would be able to stop himself. They don't move from their positions as they try to steady their ragged breathing. She looks up at him through bold eyes, her eyelashes flapping against his fingers attached to her skin. He can't help himself as he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers softly once more.

Her eyes burn into his solemnly, and he rubs his thumb continuously against the red skin of her skin. Breathing out heavily once more, she finally gains enough air to talk. "Ever since Puck, I never thought I would be able to open myself up to anyone," she whispers, running her fingers through his thick hair. She shakes her head at him, trying to find the solution she's obviously searching. "Where did you come from?"

Finn kisses her again, but this time to distract her from the question.

He doesn't really want her to find out.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aweh! How cute are they? I guess he won't be able to keep himself away and what does that mean? MORE FINCHEL KISSES! By the way we have passed the middle mark in this story, which is sad because I love this one:( How did you guys like the chapter though? Love it? Hate it? Comment in the reviews below!<em>**

**_R&R and i'll try to get an update as soon as possible! Love ya!_**


	9. What The Water Gave Me

**_I am sooooo sorry for the late update! Omg you have no idea! I'm so sorry! The surgery tired me out so much, and then I went to a "MARIANAS TRENCH" concert, my favourite band (except for Hedley of course) and my American readers, I recommend you listen to them. They're Canadian and I don't think they're famous in America yet. So ya, hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**What The Water Gave Me**

Rain patters against the roof above his bedroom, awakening Finn from his slumber. He tosses in his sheets, reaching over to grab an extra pillow and shield it over his ears to keep the sound out. He knows he should get up, it's a school day after all, but he doesn't want to wake up from the dream he just had. But it wasn't a dream.

Driving Rachel home, kissing her goodnight . . .

It's hard to believe that actually happened. That the beautiful Rachel Berry let Finn, practically a stranger, hold her and comfort her like that. It kind of sickens him that she's letting him in and trusts him when he can't even do the same.

He presses his fingers to his lips, trying to remember the taste of her sweet kisses. It's been about eight hours since she gave him one and he already misses it like hell. The only good thing about waking up in the morning is knowing that he'll see her soon, in school or wherever.

His lips turn into a lopsided grin at the memory of last night, the way her mouth fit so perfectly against his, the way his hands tangled so softly in her hair. The passionate look in her eyes when they broke apart almost caused him to start kissing her again and never stop. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Finn slides down from his mattress, stripping the sheets attached to his body. He walks in the same rhythm of the rain thumbing above him, making his way towards the kitchen after throwing on some random clothes. Grabbing himself a bowl of cereal, he downs it quickly, becoming more anxious to see the one girl he's been thinking about.

A red light flashing on the voice mail machine across the room catches his attention, and he walks over to it immediately. Pressing the play button, Emma's soft voice echoes from the stereo, her tone worried. "_Hey Finn, it's Emma, just wanted to let you know that we'll be coming home early tomorrow morning. Sorry for the delayed visit we had some problems to solve with the family. Hope you're doing okay, and you're being safe. We'll see you in the morning. Have a great day of school."_

Finn smiles slightly at the motherly concern, a tinge of family acceptance surging through him. He presses the delete button, checking the clock on the machine to see that school starts in twenty minutes. He rushes to grab his backpack and jacket on the coat hook beside the door, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head before running outside and into the rain.

Water pads against the skin of his face, the material of his hood acting as no barrier between him and the rain. He hurries into his truck, swinging the driver's seat door open and climbing in anxiously. Sticking the key in the ignition, he starts the truck, wiping clamps of water sticking to his forehead.

Finn pulls the truck out of the driveway, the pavement slightly slippery against his tires. His windshields swipe repeatedly against the windows, trying to create a clear vision to drive in. He breathes heavily, squinting to try and get the best view so he doesn't get in a damn almost-car-accident like on the weekend.

His eyes narrow at a familiar figure in the distance; the person's back facing him. He sees wavy, brown hair, past her shoulders, a black jacket curved around her like a warm blanket. It only takes him a second to realize who it is.

Finn rolls down the window of his truck slightly, trying not to let rain into the truck and make him more wet than he already is. "Hey!" he calls, though his voice isn't as loud as the continuous rain pattering against the roads and car roof. He amputates his tone even higher, and attempts again. "Rachel!" She doesn't turn around, and he swallows thickly, hating what he's about to do next.

Finn kicks the driver's seat door open, not even bothering to pull up his hood as he enters the rain. Water soaks his hair and face as he runs towards Rachel, getting more anxious the closer he gets. "Rach!" She still doesn't answer. He starts to pick up his feet and eventually catches up to her. Reaching forward, he wraps his hand around her left shoulder to try and gain her attention.

A sharp shriek rips from her lungs as his fingers make contact with her skin. Finn grips her tightly, turning her around in his grasp and face him. Her eyes are closed, her mouth frozen open as screams continue to flow out. "Hey, hey," he stammers, his tone rushed and full of worry. She closes her mouth, her eyes slowly opening at the sound of his familiar voice. Her gaze is unfocused, shady, as she stares at him. "It's Finn. Its just Finn."

Rachel closes her eyes briefly, breathing out shakily. Her face and hair are soaked with water, and he reaches out hesitantly, trying to comfort her in the softest way. "I'm sorry," she whispers, her eyes snapping open. "I'm just . . ." He nods, not needing her to finish the sentence in order to understand. She's still scared.

She continues to take shallow breaths, her hand steadying over the skin of her heart in an attempt to calm herself. Finn curls a wet strand of hair behind her ear, and she looks up at him with a softer and gentler gaze. "Why are you walking in the rain?" he asks, his voice low and light.

The features of her face turn sour at his question, hesitance evident in her voice. "My car was," she stares up at him, eyes flaming "the tires were slashed flat. Some boys tried to play a stupid prank, I guess." She giggles nervously, the rain covering the worried expression she doesn't want him to see.

Finn's face goes rigid at her explanation. They couldn't have seen him drop her off last night could they? They can't possibly know where she lives. He made sure to bring her home safely without any hint of them following. He was so sure they were alone.

"Hey," Rachel whispers, her hand coming up to rest against the palm of his face. "I'm sure it was nothing except a stupid prank. And besides we have bigger problems," she gestures her free hand towards the two of them, exhibiting their soaked clothing and skin. Finn laughs with her as they stare down at their dripping bodies. "We're absolutely soaked, and we're going to be late for school."

Finn smiles down at her as rain hoods over his eyes, making his vision slightly blurry. He tilts his head towards his truck, still parked down the road, causing her hand to slip off his cheek. He misses the contact immediately. "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Finn churns away from her, as he sets to his truck, desperate to get out of the cold weather. "Wait," Rachel calls, leaping forward and wrapping her hand around his wrist. She pulls him back, turning him around to face her. Her eyes are sparkling; her lips slightly parted, as she whispers the words he's been dyeing to act on.

"You can kiss me again."

He stares at her, and he feels his lop-sided grin enhance his features. He rests both his hands on either side of his face, his thumbs wiping away tiny droplets of water that run down her cheeks. "I know," he teases, causing her to giggle lightly. He leans his forehead against hers, holding her gaze as he inches closer.

His lips fall onto hers heavenly, and it feels like forever since he last tasted them. Her hands slowly crawl up his body to bury themselves in his hair as he cups the back of her head, needing her to be closer. Water tickles at their lips as the rain mixes with their intimacy, causing the kiss to grow wet. Her smile presses against his mouth, and he thinks her happiness is contagious because he returns the grin and all he feels is their teeth touching each other's.

He doesn't really know what this means, what this makes them. They haven't exactly talked about it, due to the amount of danger they keep getting themselves into. Right now, the only thing he's worried about is keeping her safe and protected from his past and future. All he knows is that they care about each other, and that kissing is an okay thing even if they're not really together.

Finn feels her pull slightly away from him, their faces still so close as she opens her eyes to look at him. "I've never been kissed in the rain before," she whispers, and their lips graze each other's at every word she speaks.

He smiles against her mouth. "I'm glad I'm the one to change that."

"Me too," she mumbles before pulling him back down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>It really doesn't bother Finn that he's ten minutes late to school and that he's waking down the hallway, slightly wet. It definitely doesn't bother him that he just spent the last seven minutes drying himself and this really, really beautiful girl in the girl's washroom. It most positively doesn't bother him that he occasionally snuck a kiss or two before walking that girl to her first period class.<p>

Yeah, he could get used to this. Whatever it was.

It's times like this when he sometimes thinks that he has a chance to be normal, to have a common life with a pretty girl. Times when he forgets about his past, forgets that he's running. He wishes he can just live in this little bubble for a couple of hours, imagining a life without threats, without fear and danger. Instead he's stuck in this harsh reality where he has to be careful with everything he does, everything he says so he doesn't get himself arrested or killed.

English goes by torturously slow. He tries to ignore the sickening feeling he gets when he sees the empty desk where Quinn sits, knowing that he's partially the reason she's in the hospital. The lesson that the teacher is explaining is barely audible to him because all he can think of is the stupid seat across from him, his eyes burning into it and no matter how hard he tries he can't look away.

Biology goes by swiftly, cause, you know, Rachel's in that class and they were stealing glances all period. He kind of gets this feeling whenever he looks at her though, and he can't define it, because he literally never felt this way before.

The rest of the day goes by normally, until last period, when he's working on finishing his History homework when the class gets interrupted.

A knock sounds on the wood of the class doorway, and Finn looks up, surprised to see Principal Figgins leaning against the frame. His arms are crossed over his chest in a serious manner. "Could I excuse Mr. Hudson to my office Miss?" he asks; his tone coated with his thick accent. The teacher nods, and Finn stands up, annoyed by all the 'oos' and 'ahhs' the classmates hum.

While following Figgins down the hallway, Finn can't help but wonder if he's going to get in trouble for the fight he brought on Puckerman on Friday night. The guy probably ratted him out the second Finn left the school. He silently fumes to himself; he really can't stand adding another act or violence to his record.

Mr. Figgins opens the door to his office, nodding towards Finn to enter. He walks in cautiously, his eyes widening in alarm at the third person in the room.

A police officer.

"Mr. Hudson," he greets, holding out his hand towards him. Finn looks back at Mr. Figgins, his eyes questioning. The old man says nothing, gesturing for him to return the police officer's handshake. Finn takes a deep breath, extending his hand to the officer. He lets go, motioning for him to sit down. "Take a seat, son."

Finn nods, sitting down in the seat opposite of the officer, as Mr. Figgins stand in the doorway behind them. "Name's Officer Vito," he introduces, "and I know you're probably wondering what you're doing here. Ever since the stabbing of Ms. Quinn Fabray over the weekend, we have been working hard to uncover who the attacker was." Finn's stomach automatically ties in knots; he knows where this conversation is heading. "She was stabbed near your house, was she not? Were you home then?"

He nods rigidly, his heart pounding against his chest. "Yes, sir," he answers, his voice calm and cool despite the anxiety building inside him. Officer Vito narrows his eyes at him, sketching something in his notepad. "And you didn't hear anything suspicious during the time period of 7:00 to 7:15?"

"No, sir."

Officer Vito glances at Figgins briefly, and the urge to turn around to see the secret message they were silently passing with their eyes was burning him. His hands clutch at the fabric of the chair's arm, trying to think of some good way to calm himself down. "You know, son, I've seen your permanent record from New York, police down there sent it over when you moved. You intentionally beat up three individuals, one of them to unconsciousness, and stole a car, and you expect me to believe you have nothing to do with the stabbing of Quinn Fabray?"

His heart accelerates in his chest. _Rachel_, he breathes, _think of Rachel. _"I did my time – "

Officer Vito laughs, cutting him off. "What? 6 months in juvi? That's hardly a punishment, young man, that's a privilege."

Finn fumes at the man, he has _no idea _what he's talking about. He shakes his head at the officer, his voice sultry as he speaks. "With all due respect sir, if you had the time and patience to call Ms. Sylvester, the owner of New York's best orphanage and my lawyer, you would not make these judgmental assumptions. I've admitted to those crimes and I got the punishment they handed to me, there's no reason I should not be your top suspect because of the mistakes I made back home. Now, if I'm thinking correctly, I believe since you have no real evidence, you can't keep me here or ask me any further questions.

"I've dealt with you kind of officers for months, sir, and I know exactly how you bastards work."

Figgins gasp can be heard from behind him, but he doesn't care, the only thing he's paying attention to is the raging expression plastered on Officer Vito's face. "You've got some nerve, kid. You think I ain't got anything on you? You think I don't know anything of your past? There were rumors you killed a police officer, rumors you killed your own – "

"Don't," he hisses, and he can't keep in control, not anymore. Not when he's about to talk about his –

"Okay, you can leave, but I'm just warning you. Sometimes these mistakes, sometimes they come back to haunt you. Just remember that, kid, before you go acting like a smartass, trying to prove that you're innocent. You most definitely aren't innocent."

Finn's eyes grow cold at his words, and he stands up from the chair, their glare never breaking, even as he starts to back away. He turns around slowly, not even acknowledging Figgins as he attempts to put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He shoves past them, past _everything_. His mind wracks with the officer's words, going on repeat in his head.

_You most definitely aren't innocent._

Finn makes his way out of the front office, entering the emptiness and quietness of the school hallway. He looks around in confusion; school hasn't ended yet has it? His head snaps up to check the digital clock above him. 3:40. Looks like he's been talking to that jackass cop for longer than he wanted.

He starts towards his locker on the other side of the building, his footsteps heavy as he walks. He though Sylvester dealt with the cops, he thought that she promised that they would never talk about his past again. He knows that he's not innocent, hell, he's probably the least innocent of them all, but he's trying, trying so hard to pretend that nothing ever happened. And for some random douchebag to bring that stuff up again, reminding him of all the stupid mistakes he made. Well, it kind of sucks.

He's at his locker a couple minutes later, and he fiddles with the combination, unlocking it and swinging it open. He rummages through the books in his bag, switching subjects for subjects. He's so focused in bringing the right textbooks home that he doesn't even hear the footsteps of another individual in the hallway, gaining closer and closer . . .

A hand slaps on his shoulder, and Finn jumps, almost dropping his backpack at the sudden contact. His heart races unkindly, and he turns around, ready to face whoever wants him.

His eyes widen at the unexpected person.

Puck.

And he looks like crap. Total crap, with his bruised lip and reddened skin underneath his eye. He did that damage to him, and he doesn't even care if he starts to beat him up right now because he's pretty sure he deserves it too.

"H-Hi," he stutters, his hand dropping from his shoulder. "Sorry to scare – scare you." His voice is unusually shaken, as is his body.

Finn stares wide-eyed at him, closing his locker shut. "It's okay?" he murmurs cautiously, and it sounds more like a question, because he literally doesn't know why he isn't beating him up already. He knew he had to face him sooner or later.

He eyes his cuts specifically. "Did I – "

"No," Puck mumbles, as if he knew what he was going to say. "You didn't do this. Sure, you almost broke my nose b-but . . . "

Finn shakes his head in confusion. What the hell is he talking about? Why the hell is he acting like this? "If I didn't, then who – "

"I came here to give you a message."

Finn physically feels his heart drop in his chest. No, no he couldn't possibly be talking about –

"I visited Quinn last night in the hospital. Some – some people, t-they were dressed in black and stuff and . . . and they were holding Quinn, covering her mouth so she – she couldn't scream. They locked the door – beat the shit out of me, made sure n-no one heard. T-told me to give – give you a message. Something about hurting Berry – "

His heart shatters, his breath comes in short and shallow. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

Rachel, her car, the flattened tires . . .

"What?" he whimpers, his voice barely audible. He can't think, he can't think of anything but Rachel and if she gets hurt, or worse –

"I-I don't know. I barely – barely remember anything. He was dressed in black . . . and t-touching Quinn – "

Finn grips Puck's shoulders tightly. For a guy who goes out to act so tough, he sure as hell is shaking harshly. "Puck. _Puck. _I want you to focus, okay? Tell me what they said about Rachel. _Please_." He must have seen the plea in his eyes because he nods quickly, trying to recompose himself to answer.

"Uhm, he uhm . . . said he'll give Rachel the same treatment he gave your mom – "

He wasn't able to finish before Finn started to run towards the doors.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ohhhhhhhhh no! Something's gonna happen! I believe this fanfic is going to be fourteen chapters! So stay stuned kids! I'm not gonna spoil the next chapter though, hehe, let you guys think what you want! The next chapter should be up in maybe 3-4 days though, I'll try very harrd! <em>**

**_So did you this chapter? Or no? Please tell me in the review section! Would love to hear your feedback!_**

**_Thank you guys! Love you, xoxo. THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE! VERY APPRECIATED!_**


	10. Porcelain

_Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay, my computer was acting funny and I lost many files and it was just very complex! Though I'm back and I hope this is the chapter you guys have been waiting for! Finally get to learn Finn's background, yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**Porcelain**

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel . . .

That's all he can think about, breathe about. She has to be okay; she just has to. He promised he would protect her; that he would make sure nothing would happen to her. If they hurt her, if they even _touch _her, he would destroy them, every bloody one of them. He would rip their hearts so far from their chest they would forget what it feels like to have one. Not that they had one in the first place.

He doesn't know how he gets to her house, but he does.

He climbs the stairs of her porch two at a time, his moves jerky and anxious and just plain _scared_. His hands come up to pound on her door, and it doesn't even feel like he's doing it, he can't control his actions; he can't control anything with the thought of her in danger, the thought of her being taken away from him . . .

The door swings open, and there she stands, the one thing that's been on his mind since he arrived to this city. Her expression is coaxed in confusion and concern, and he blinks a few times to try and convince himself this is real. And it is real, she's okay, she's really, really okay and _alive._

He launches forward over the threshold, gathering her up in his arms and kicking the door closed behind them, he still can't risk any of them seeing him. His hands trail along every part of her body, just touching every part that he can because he was so scared that he wouldn't be able to do that again. His fingers thread threw her hair, and he nuzzles his face against her neck. "Rachel," he breathes, his tone heavy and tired. "You're okay, you're okay."

She pulls back slightly, her eyebrows tightening. Her hand comes up to the side of his face, and he hasn't even realized he was crying until she starts to wipe the tears away. He catches her hand in his and presses his lips to the inside of her palm, trailing kisses down her arm, up her shoulder and climbing to her neck, on her cheek until he finally reaches her lips. She sighs underneath him, her hold tightening on his face as she melts into his embrace. He nibs at her bottom lip, opening her mouth underneath his.

Rachel pulls away from him, her eyes flickering between his. "Something happened," she whispers, stating the reasoning for his emotional breakthrough. He nods his head at her; he has to do this. "You deserve to know," he mumbles, his fingers grazing across the pad of her cheek, "everything."

* * *

><p>She leads him upstairs to her bedroom, and he guides himself to her bed, sitting down on the mattress. She comes to sit beside him, her hands intertwining with his, encouraging him to begin. He looks down at her, and she manages a small, comforting smile.<p>

"I was born May 6th, 1994 in Manhattan, New York to Carole and Chris Hudson," he mumbles, his eyes locking at her wooden floor. "I'm an only child, didn't really bother me growing up because I was so close to my parents. I was picked on, teased for my height and called 'dumb' and pretty much every bad name in the book. For the first fifteen years of my life, I felt nothing of my self. I was unconfident and discouraged, I had no friends until . . . " he takes a shuddering breath, "until I met _them. _Then everything changed."

_Finn marches down the sidewalk from his school, his backpack swinging over his shoulder. He smiles at the spring air of New York, picking his speed at the realization of his mother making her annual pie on every Friday. He crosses the street to enter the forest leading to the back of his house, not even noticing the footsteps following behind him._

_Hands grasp at the blades of his shoulders, pinning him back into a pumped chest. He snaps his head backwards, noticing Mike. He writhes against his hold, grunting as he feels a different fist pound into his stomach. He turns to face the opposite attacker, and of course, it's his stupid friend. He thought that last week's beat up was enough to give him a free pass for a month. _

"_Think you so smart dumbass?" The friend, Sam, slithers, sending another punch to his gut. Finn groans, bending his head down to his chest. "Think we gonna give you a free pass today after the last time we got to you?" He laughs, despite everything, ready to punch him again._

_Fingers grip at Sam's wrist, bending it backwards and away form Finn's aching body. He looks up, his vision blurry but clear enough to notice Sam being brought to the ground, to feel Mike being pulled away from him. He rubs at his eyes, trying to notice the five bodies working to get the boys to the ground._

_Both Sam's and Mike's face was brought up close to his. "Apologize you mother fuckers," one of the boys, the curly haired one, demanded. Mike and Sam gulp harshly, nodding at Finn and speaking in unison. "We're sorry." _

_And then they were thrown back to the ground._

_He watches as they scurry up from the grass, their feet not being able to catch up with them as they begin to run away from the scene. Finn's mouth gapes at their retreating figures, turning back to the five people in front of him. "I – "_

"_Your welcome," Curly haired boy says, a smirk on his face. "We've been watching you at school you know, seeing you get beat up. Thought maybe we could help a little," he shrugs, "that's what we do. We help." _

_Finn blinks at them. What the hell was happening? "I'm Jesse, by the way, Jesse St. James," the curly haired guy says, and he's guessing he's the leader because he's the only one who been talking, "that's Azimio, Karofsky, Rick and Sean." He gestures to the four boys behind him, all of them nodding towards Finn in some kind of signature greeting._

"_I'm Finn, uhm, thank you, I guess," he gulps._

_Jesse laughs, clapping a hand to Finn's shoulder, and he winces a little at the contact. "Oh Finn, we don't need your thanks," the rest of the boys chuckle from behind him. "We are actually searching for another guy to fill in Artie's spot since he got paralyzed. So, whataya say? Feel like gaining some friends? You've got major upper body strength; we need that. And you need friends. It's a win, win, for the both of us."_

_Finn stammers, looking down as Jesse extends his hand towards him. "Come on Finn, we'll help each other out. You'll never get beat up again."_

_Finn instantly nods at his last words. "I'm in."_

"It's funny, I actually thought we could be friends," he laughs humorlessly, barely acknowledging the feeling of Rachel squeezing his hand. "For a while, it seemed like we were, I never knew what friends did together but it seemed like we were going down the right path. For a couple of days, I actually felt like I was accepted, like I was wanted somewhere. I saw them tease other kids, sure, but I never thought that I would do that, that they would make me do that. I was so blinded by actually being liked that I didn't see it coming, what they wanted me to do . . . "

"_I'm not going to do it."_

_Finn stands his ground, staring the poor, crippled kid below him. He's not going to, he can't, it's wrong, and against what he believes in. And he gets it, too, he used to get beat up everyday and it hurt like fuck, so why the hell would he initiate the same pain on some kid?_

_Jesse laughs humorlessly. "Did you actually think you could just join without doing something in order to get accepted?" The rest of the group chuckles along with him, and he sends another kick to the fair-skinned boy on the ground. He hiccups at the blow, arching his back in pain._

"_This guy's name is Kurt, and he doesn't exactly belong in society if you know what I mean," he smiles devilishly down at him, "he's got a little case the gays."_

"_I thought you helped people, that's what you told me," Finn interjects, his fists clenching at his sides. He is not going to become this person; he's seen the victims, the suspects on television before. It doesn't end well._

_Jesse shrugs and turns to look at the boys behind him. They repeat the action. "So I lied, it's not a big deal. The only thing that matters is that I helped __**you **__didn't I? So just beat the kid up, go home, and you're accepted. Simple as tha-"_

_Finn interrupts him before he can finish. "No, I'm not beating him up." He begins to turn around, retreat back home and just forget about them, go back to getting beaten up. Though he finds himself walking into the chests of Karofsky and Azimio, the largest boys of the group. They snap him back around to face Jesse and Kurt. _

"_You kind of have no choice Finn. We helped you, now its time for you to help us. The fag will be better in no time."_

_Finn transitions from Jesse's face to Kurt's, his insides swirling at the realization. The pain in his eyes, the fear that he remembers so much is like a reflection, it's like he's staring at himself right now. He wants to stay back, run away and deal with the consequences, but he feels himself walking forward, his hands clenched and he can't stop._

_They're a gang; he recognizes that now. And as he slams his fist upon the flesh of Kurt's skin, he knows there's no way getting out. He's out of options._

"You were forced, that's different," Rachel whispers, her hand coming up to rest against the side of his face. "I'm sure you wouldn't have done it if you weren't threatened. I know it."

Finn presses a kiss to the inside of her palm as he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, I still beat him up. There's always a choice, and I just chose to ignore it for the sake of myself, but in the end, it was probably the worst decision of my life."

He watches as Rachel shifts closer, leaning forward to press her lips against his softly. Her fingers stroke his hair, pulling him closer to her. "Don't do that," she whispers as she pulls away from him, "don't think about it like that or you'll never be happy. You did what you thought was right, it's over now." She takes his hands in his, not waiting for his response as she encourages him to continue by nodding her head.

"I don't know if I can . . . "

She narrows her eyebrows. "It's okay, I'm right here, nothing bad is going to happen alright?"

Finn stares at her, his eyes burning into hers solemnly. He doesn't get it; she should be disgusted, pushing him away. He's expected her to do that a lot actually, but she just keeps coming back, caring for him. And the worst part is that he welcomes her with open arms, when he should be telling her to go away. It's not his fault that he – that he . . .

God _damn it_, he loves her.

Finn Hudson is absolutely and desperately in love with Rachel Berry. She's caring and understanding and the only good thing in this world. He loves her, he loves her, he loves her. He wants to scream it out, shout it on the hill tops the feelings he has for this woman.

But he can't, cause they're still trapped in this situation where love is his greatest weakness. If they ever find out, everything that he worked so hard to construct would come crashing down. They want to make him suffer, and using his love against him is the one thing that would.

"They tried to get me to kill someone," he whispers, his eyes staying on his. He watches as she swallows thickly, but she doesn't move away from him, if anything, she moves closer. "Did you?" she asks, her throat hoarse with the fear of his answer.

"_You've made me do a lot of things I'm not proud of Jesse, but this is the last straw. I'm not hurting him," Finn stares down at the crippling stranger below him, his hands tied behind his back as he sits against the wall of the hide out. His frame shaken, his expression full of fear and panic, and he has to look away. Finn looks up at Jesse, shaking his head. "I already hurt Mike and Sam more than I wanted, this is too much."_

_He tries to back away, his hands clenching into fists just in case they decided to force him into doing it by beating him up. It shocks him, really, when he finds himself walking away without any pair of hands dragging him back._

_Finn turns around, confused by the delay, only to find them propping the man against the wall. Azimio and Karofsky hold the struggling man in their arms, as Rick hands Sean the gun that was hidden in his pocket. Jesse looks at Finn, a smile creeping upon his lips._

"_His death is all on you Finn."_

_And then the gunshot rang._

Rachel clutches his hand tightly, her hand braiding through his hair. She shakes her head, tears brimming on the edge of her eyes. "You saw them kill him?" she wheezes, trying to rid the image from her mind. "I'm sor – "

"No. Don't apologize. I could have done something, I could have saved him." He looks away from her to stare at his shaking hands. "The worst part was . . . hearing that he went to our school. That he sat in the back of my math class. That he . . . " He closes his eyes, he can't do this, he can't relive this again.

But then Rachel's lips press against the skin of his face, encouraging him, and he finds the confidence as she kisses him softly. "It's okay," she reassures, stroking his jaw. He opens his eyes, resting his forehead against his. Breathing in heavily, he continues his story.

"The police began to put the pieces together, I knew they were suspecting we were doing something by the way they watched us at the memorial they held in school. We've had troubles with the police before, but they never figured it out, Jesse was too smart. Even if I didn't kill the kid myself, I still felt so, _so_ guilty, and that's what Jesse wanted. During the memorial, one of the officers, Officer Jackson I think, he noticed how shaky he was, how upset I looked. He asked me if I was alright, and then I just . . . told him everything."

"About the gang?" Rachel asks, her eyes wide.

Finn nods. "Yes. Every memory of every bad thing we did I could remember, including my assault on Mike, Kurt and Sam. He told me I would have to pay the consequences, but at the time, our only concern was arresting the rest of them, the ones who did most of the damage. I told him about the hiding place, begged him not to bring anybody else or tell anyone else because they were capable of so much. We compromised to bring in one more, Officer Mason, into the mission. We made up a plan, and at the time it seemed like it was going to work, like we were finally going to arrest them and end this whole mess I got myself into," he explains, his hand tightening on Rachel's as he enters his memories.

"_I knew you would come back Finnicence," Karofsky slithers, passing him a beer from the mini fridge placed in the corner. He sits down on a chair beside Rick, both of them sharing a knowing smirk._

"_Yeah, jitters of the first kill, I'm ready now though," he tells them. Jesse chuckles sarcastically as he walks into the room, nodding his head in approval. "I'm glad," he says, "we were actually thinking of getting rid of you before you came back, begging for us to take you back." The whole group laughs, and Finn forces himself to join them._

_He counts the men in front of them, realizing they're all here, right where he wants them. Right behind them, at any second, the door will break open, and they'll get arrested, and everything will be fine._

_He just has to say the words._

_Sean turns towards Finn, his smirk wide and open. "So we've got you someone to kill buddy, trust us, it really gets rid of all that anger inside of you. So we decided to maybe get Mike Chang, remember how badly he used to beat you up? Perfect guy, it'll be like murdering a devil, no hard feelings involved." A chorus of laughter erupts again, and Finn struggles not to kill each one of them at the very moment. He feels the gun that the officer gave to him for defense reasons press against his leg, as if trying to get him to do it._

"_I don't know, guys, I'm kind of struck with who I'm going to kill first," he tells them, his voice thick with apprehension. He coughs quickly, trying to carry on his act. "It could be Sam, it could be Mike it could be . . ." Chills run up his spine as he speaks the words he's been thinking for a year now. He smiles to himself; __**this is it.**_

"_It could be you."_

_The officers choose that time to burst into the room, their guns positioned directly in front of them. Finn jolts from the scene, watching the expression of surprise on each of the gang member's faces. Sean acts unexpectedly, charging towards Officer Mason without conflict, ripping a spare knife from his jacket at the last moment._

"_No!" Finn yells as the blade slices along the skin of his throat. Bullets ring out as it makes the contact, and Sean drops to the floor, blood pouring from his thigh. Officer Mason clutches his bleeding neck, blood squirting as he tries to catch his breath. He falls to the ground, his eyes open, his chest barely rising and God this is his entire fault, this is his entire damn fault that he's dyeing._

"_Finn!"_

_He was so consumed in that scene he was barely aware of Azimio holding Officer Jackson back as Karofsky sends a blazing knife into his stomach. Finn meets his eyes for a second, and he sees the panic behind them. This was the worst idea he ever had._

_Finn struggles to reach the gun in his pocket, when a fist collides with his face, knocking him to the floor of the room. He looks up to see Jesse standing above him. He leans down, grabbing him by the collar and lifting him upwards. "You fucking bastard," he hisses, throwing him back to the ground. Finn gets up quickly, dodging the next punch that Jesse sends, kicking him in the groin._

"_Run Finn!" Officer Jackson gasps as he struggles to stay alive in their hands. Azimio plunges one last jab to his stomach, and then his head hangs, and he dies._

"The rest of the night is a blur, I barely remember running home, getting shot while I was trying to escape. They were yelling at me, shouting that they were going to get me back, that they were going to kill me," he takes a deep breath, desperately trying to keep the memory blocked from his mind. "I broke their trust, got Sean arrested, and in return . . . they killed my parents."

Rachel's sharp intake of breath draws him back to reality and he looks up at her, their tears reflecting off of one another's. She shakes her head, and he knows she's going to apologize, so he leans forward and presses his lips securely against hers.

She whimpers lightly into his mouth, clutching onto him like a lifeline. He swallows her attempted apologizes, breaking apart to lean his forehead against hers. "Don't. Don't say sorry, okay? I spent a couple months in juvi, because I had to admit to my past. After that, the police covered the whole scene, didn't mention any of it in the newspapers or on the news channel. They didn't want people to get scared of the activity so they sent me to Sylvester's orphanage, and that's when I got the call to come live here. The police officer's here know my permanent record and history but they don't know what happened in New York. Almost no one does."

"And so they followed you here? To kill you?" Rachel swallows thickly, her eyes burning into his. He wants so badly to lie to her, to tell her that everything will be okay and they won't try to kill him. So he closes his eyes and nods rigidly, trying to block out the cry that escapes Rachel's throat.

"No. No, maybe if you tell the police here then – "

Finn's eyes snap open. "I can't, Rachel! They would just kill them! I'm trying to protect this town, trying to protect _you_, and the police can't do that. They're actually useless, they would get in my way."

Rachel breathes out heavily. She studies his expression, frowning. "They threatened to hurt me didn't they? Or someone told you that? That's why you ran here crying, making sure I was okay."

_Damn it,_

He shifts on the mattress, turning on an angle to get a better look at her. He grabs her face in his hands, grazing her cheeks with his thumbs. "I am not going to let them touch you, understand? No matter what, I will always be here to protect you, I promise. They're not going anywhere near you and – " and I love you, but he's not going to say that.

Rachel launches forward before he can finish, attaching his mouth firmly to hers in a passionate and promising kiss. The heat dawns on him quickly, and his skin burns under her touch. Sighs escape her as he slips his tongue into her mouth, tugging on her own. They kiss feverishly, though when she pulls back slightly, he looks at her in confusion.

"The scars . . ."

Right. That one-day in Biology class when his shirt accidently lifted up and exposed scars on his core. She was right there, right beside him, barely knew him at the time, and still didn't judge him.

Rachel's hands trail down his chest and stomach, her fingers clutching the hem of his shirt. Silently, she begins to lift the material, her eyes widening as she notices new scars and stitches she's never seen before. His arms rise up as she strips the shirt from his body, leaving him naked waist up.

She pushes him down on the bed, climbing on top of him and peppering his red spots with kisses. She works her way down, pressing her lips against every scar she finds on his skin. She hesitates when she sees the much larger one on the side of his core, the one she saw that day in class.

"Is that from – "

"The bullet? Yeah, that's where they shot me."

Her fingers press lightly against the heated skin, and she kisses it, lingering on it more than the others. Then she peppers his stomach and chest and ribs with more kisses as she climbs her way back towards him, ending her mission with a short kiss on his lips.

"You're so brave," she whispers, her eyes clouded with tears, "you don't deserve any of this, and I'm so sorry for what happened in the past. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere; I'm not going to leave you okay? They can't take me away from you."

God damn it, he really, really loves her. Like, a lot. And the words are hanging on his tongue, but he knows that if he ever has to leave, it'll be so much harder if she knows he loves her. So he nods, picks her head up from on his chest, and kisses her.

It starts off sweet, delicate, but then she sinks into him, and he wraps his arms around her to pull her tightly towards him. Her arms encircle his neck and her hands fist into his hair. She opens her mouth underneath his, allowing his tongue through her parted lips. They both moan slightly at the new contact, and he can't help but ravish at the feeling of her covered breasts pressing against his bare chest.

He grips her back securely, moving with her as he rolls on the mattress without breaking their kiss. He hovers over her, nudging her legs open as he positions himself between her. He leaves her lips with a low _pop_, leaning forward and trail kisses along the base of her throat. Her grip on his face tightens. Her legs wrap around his waist, and he feels himself growing tighter at the need of her.

"Finn," she breathes, and before either one of them even knows what's happening, her fingers are fumbling with the buckle of his belt. It's all a blur, because he barely remembers what he's doing when his hands tug on her shirt, and they separate to strip it from her body. "Beautiful," he whispers, peppering kisses on her bra-covered breasts, "you're so beautiful."

His fingers curl around the straps of her bra, and he hesitates, until Rachel pushes them down for him, leaving her half naked below him.

He reaches forward, finding her hands and intertwining them as he kisses her soundly. She arches against him when his lips trail lower, sucking on her breasts and her stomach and her ribs until he's near her pooling middle. He kisses the skin right above the line of her pants, and breaks their intertwined hands to pull them off of her, her underwear following quickly behind. And then there she is, fully naked and as beautiful and lovable as he ever thought. He presses his lips on the inside of her thighs as she leans forward to tug off his boxers.

And then they're _both _naked.

Rachel pulls him back on top of her, widening her legs so he can find himself a comfortable position. He pauses momentarily, because he knows what they're about to get themselves into, so he pauses, breathes in the moment, remembers the moment as much as he possibly can. He stares down at her shinning face below and leans forward, pressing a kiss to her ear.

"You sure?" he whispers, and he feels her nod against him, her legs wrapping around his middle. He gulps harshly, and he doesn't know why he's so nervous.

His heart hammers with each moan, his breathing speeds up with each thrust, and he never remembers feeling like this whenever he became intimate with a girl. But then he realizes, this isn't just a girl, this is a girl he loves.

And no one can take that feeling away from him.

* * *

><p><em>FINCHEL SEX! Haha, I hope you liked it guys! Thank you so much for those who are reading this and haven't given up on me yet LOL! Though anyways, my mom is taking the laptop in for repair so I don't know when the next chapter will be up:( Hopefully very soon but we'll see! Hope this chapter was okay for you guys and you can live off this chapter for two weeks or something hehe.<em>

_PLEASE REVIEW! I cry everytime i get one, because i get so happy and also GLEE TOMORROW! YAY!_

_Alright guys thanks so much, love ya and read and review:) hope you had a greaaaaaaaaaat easter._


	11. Cross My Heart

**_UPDATE: SEX SCENE INCLUDED! _**

**_Hey guys! Guess my mom didn't bring the laptop in after all LOL! Well, here's the next chapter, angst in there! Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**Cross My Heart**

Light of the rising sun shines through the window of Rachel's bedroom, and Finn closes his eyes from the brightness. His hand subconsciously threads through Rachel's hair, her sleeping form rising and falling from her breathing. She mumbles something, still deep in unconsciousness, and Finn leans forward, pressing his lips against her neck.

"Mmm?" she hums, awakening from her deep slumber. She wiggles in his embrace, clutching at the sheets pooling around the both of them. Finn smiles, kissing her neck once more. Her eyes snap open.

Her smile is instant when she sees him, and he feels his lips perk up in return. "Good morning," she whispers, her throat still hoarse from sleep. She props herself on her elbows, leaning forward to kiss his lips gently. He smiles against her. "Yes, it is."

Finn wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of him and onto his chest. Their naked skin rubs against each other and she purrs in appreciation, silencing his attempted moans with another kiss on the lips. He deepens it as he probes his tongue against the opening of her mouth, asking for permission to enter.

Rachel giggles, squirming away from him. She shakes her head. "Nu-uh, morning breath," she explains. His eyebrows knit together, and she laughs. He slithers at her, bringing her closer towards him as he rolls her over with him on the mattress, pinning her underneath. "Yeah?"

She presses her lips to his shortly. "Yeah."

Finn sighs, staring at her frame below him. He brings a hand to her face, while still supporting his weight with his other arm circling around her. Moving strays of hair from her eyes, he rubs his fingers along her cheek, too deep in this bliss of happiness to notice anything but her.

But then he remembers Will and Emma.

"What time is it?" he questions. Rachel shuffles a little underneath him, craning to see the clock on her bedside table. "Almost 6," she answers. He instantly groans as his head drops into the crook of her neck. Her hands weave through his rough hair and she kisses the side of his face. "Will and Emma will be at the house soon, and I want to be there when I get home, you know, so they don't get worried," and his cheeks redden when he adds, "plus I don't think parents usually like when they find their son sneaking back home from spending the night at a girl's house."

Rachel giggles, nodding her head. "No, I don't think that's approved by many parents," she teases, and his heart thumps, because he totally doesn't want to leave now. He pulls back slightly to lean his forehead against his, trying to savor the view as much as he can, trying so hard not to admit his feelings for her in this blissful moment.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

He looks up at her through hooded eyes; sleep still slightly over him. Her eyes are pleading, yet full of need and . . . and _love. _Her lips are suddenly on his and he can't help himself when he kisses her passionately as they both melt in each other's embrace. It feels like seconds, because no measure of time will be enough to kiss her, but she pulls away minutes later, ordering him to get dressed.

Finn sighs reluctantly as he crawls off of her, pulling on his pants and shirt and pretty much everything that they ripped off of one another last night and didn't bother to put back on. He smiles at the memory, he still can't believe he made love to her more than once in one night. Hope soars through him at the thought of doing it again. "Come on," her voice is soft, angelic, and he turns around to find her covered in a blue robe. She nudges towards the door. "I'll walk you downstairs."

Their hands swing together as they walk down step by step, both of them dreading the moment they have to let go. His happiness seems to shrink more and more as they get closer to the door, and he almost dies when she lets go of his hand to face him.

"Do you think they're out there?" she whispers as if they can hear her. He looks towards the entrance of the house, heaving heavily. He turns back to her, her expression eager. "I don't think they are, not in the morning where they can be seen."

Rachel nods meekly. She steps forward, fidgeting with the collar of his shirt with shaky fingers. She's staring down at her actions, and he can tell she's trying her hardest to be strong. "You get home safely okay?" she looks up at him, and there's evidence of tears clouding her eyes. "Just make sure you get home alright, and – and lock the doors, the windows, the – the . . . "

She lets out something of a nervous laugh and sob, and he catches her moving fingers in his, trying to calm her. "Rach," he whispers, "it's okay to be scared."

She nods, and it's a jerky move as she launches forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. She hugs him tightly, pressing kisses into the side of his neck as he returns the gesture. "I'm just worried," she whimpers, her lips moving to his cheek and nose and jaw, "you promise me you'll be safe right?"

Finn grabs her face in his hands tightly, meeting her lips as he kisses her fondly, his answer hidden in it. She kisses him back, and its desperate and full of need, so he pulls back before it gets too hard to pull away.

"I promise."

Rachel smiles, nodding her head slightly. He gives her one last kiss on the skin of her forehead, and they stay in that position for a while. She breaks the silence a few minutes later. "See you soon?"

Finn smiles. "See you soon," he confirms, and with one more kiss he ducks out of the door.

He doesn't know if he should be surprised when he notices that his truck isn't parked in her driveway. He forgets running to her house last night, in the desperate attempt to get to her. Sighing heavily, happily, he starts his trek back to his house, hoping that Will and Emma haven't arrived yet.

The soft wind rushes against his skin, and he feels it tingling, the memories of last night still on his mind. Hugging Rachel, kissing Rachel, loving Rachel . . .

His whole mind is coloured with Rachel Berry.

It will always be a mystery that she hasn't left him yet, or threatened to tell everyone that he's a killer or something. Sometimes, he still thinks that she will, or at least thinks that he's crazy. It's not common to meet someone so accepting, and understanding. The worst thing is that he might have to let her go at some point.

Finn shakes the thought from his mind as he walks up his driveway minutes later. He opens the door with no issue; did he forget to lock it? But then he spots the luggage in the hallway, and he stalls. They're home.

"Finn?"

Emma's shrill voice comes from the kitchen, and he kicks off his shoes, walking towards the sound of her voice. She's sitting on a chair beside the table, her expression a mixture of concern and worry as she holds Will's hands. They exchange looks of relief, and then Will angrily gets up from the table, stalking towards him.

"Where the hell were you? We walked in almost two hours ago, and you weren't home. We called your cell phone, but you wouldn't answer. You had us worried sick, we were about to call the damn police." Finn pales and checks his pockets. Empty. Shit, he must have forgot it in his car. And his car is probably still in the school parking lot.

"I'm sorry," he says, it's all he can say.

Will bites his lip and shakes his head. "It doesn't matter now. Get your clothes, anything important, we're leaving in an hour."

Leaving in an hour? Where? What the hell is he talking about? He follows Will as he rushes out of the room, ignoring Emma's calls of explanations. He catches up to Will, grabs his arm, and turns him around to face him. His expression is anxious, desperate. "What the hell do you mean?" he growls, because if he means leaving the town, then that means leaving Rachel.

Will shoves his arm off of him. "Heard about the Quinn Fabray story that you failed to keep us from knowing. Stabbed, in the alley right beside our house. We've been tracking the gang since we got here Finn, we know they've been in the area, and they found us, they finally found us and if we don't leave we'll be dead by the next week.

"Now I've thought of calling the police, but I know you wouldn't approve of that, so we just have to leave. Leave now, everything behind, the house, school, everything and just get out of here before they can hurt us. I've already contacted a agent in Pennsylvania, told us there was an apartment for sale on the – "

"No."

Will looks up at him. Finn stands his ground as he continues to shake his head in disagreement. He can't leave Rachel unprotected and vulnerable, he just _can't. _"We can't."

"Why?" comes Will's immediate response. Finn says nothing, and the pieces start to stick together, and realization sets in. "Because of the girl?"

The _girl?_ If he's talking about the woman that Finn is utterly and unconditionally in love with, than yeah, her. "I have to protect her," he whispers, his voice cracking. "I'm in love with her."

Frustration sets in Will's eyes, and he reaches up to place his hands on either of Finn's shoulders, shaking him lightly. "You're the reason she's in danger in the first place," he hisses, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "if you really love her, then leave, and she won't be put at risk. You know they want to embarrass and tear you from everything you love. Jesse and them will leave her alone if they see you have no more connection with her."

This is really happening isn't it? He's really leaving. He feels his heart drop a thousand feet.

"What about school?" he asks, because he doesn't want to hear any more reasons of why Finn isn't good for her. He just loves her so damn much its selfish and putting her at risk of getting hurt. His head starts to pound at the realization, and he thinks he may have to sit down.

"We can figure it out when we get to Pennsylvania. Right now, I just want you to worry about saying goodbye to the girl. Make sure you do it a in public place, the park down May St., you never know when they're watching."

And then he walks away, and Finn has nothing but to obey his orders, even if that includes saying goodbye to the one person he thinks he can ever love.

* * *

><p>The fresh, outside air sweeps along his skin as Finn sits on the only bench in the park. It's empty, thank God, he doesn't need to show everyone that he's leaving Rachel; he could never embarrass her like that. She should be here any minute, after Emma offered to packing up Finn's stuff, he had a little extra time to think of what he was going to say to her. But no matter what, he knows it'll end in tears, and he hates how he can't change that.<p>

Smiles and hearts, that's what her text messages were full of when he told her to meet him at the park at 10:00. It sucks, just this morning he saw her, happy and in love, and now he has to leave her, broken hearted and unprotected.

"Finn?"

His head perks up; he could recognize that voice anywhere.

Rachel walks towards him, her hands plunged in the front pocket of her coat. She smiles shyly at him, sitting close beside him on the bench. Electricity builds inside him, and it takes everything he has not to kiss her, or touch her, or hold her. He nods rigidly at her, and her smile suddenly vanishes. She knows what he's about to do.

"Hi," he greets, but his tone is cold. She stares at him hard, her eyes analyzing his face, trying to find the cracks in his expression. She swallows the hard lump in her throat, and the next thing she says almost paralyzes him.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

His heart stops. Tears gather at the corner of her eyes. Finn says nothing as he watches her and she takes that as a yes. She nods weakly. "Okay," she whispers brokenly, jumping from the bench.

"Rachel!" he calls, rushing after her. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, with the risk of Jesse and the others seeing him, but he can't leave like this, with her like this. He catches up to her when they reach the opening of the forest and touches her arm softly. She turns around, and he's momentarily stunned at her expression, the tears, the pain, and the brokenness evident in her face.

He would have seen it coming if he was paying attention.

Her hand makes contact with the side of his face, reddening his cheek instantly. His head snaps to the side, and he stills, waiting for another one and not bothering to retaliate. It's better this way; he deserves to hurt.

Sobs erupt from her body, and he peeks his eyes open, wanting so badly to envelop her in his arms and run away together. But he just stares at her like a cold-hearted bastard and watches her cry. She brings her hand back up, and he catches her fingers with his before she can hit him again.

Her eyes are so weak and hopeless and she struggles to free herself from his grip to slap him one more time. "You told me you would protect me!" she cries, "you told me you wouldn't leave me!"

Pain almost swallows him whole at her words, but he has to remind himself that this is for her safety. "I know," he chokes out, not able to keep the hurt from his voice.

Rachel yelps in frustration as she rips her hands from his grasp. She smacks him hard against the chest. "You. Are. A. Coward." Each word is punctuated with a shove, and he feels like he might just die right here and now. It's not even worth it anymore.

"I'm sorry," he says, and it sounds so pathetic. She closes her eyes briefly, shaking her head. A couple minutes pass, and he's thinking about leaving, it'll be easier this way, when she begins to talk.

"I don't why I was so hopeful, I knew you had to leave at some point. But then I fell in love with you and," she pauses, gesturing between them, "here we are."

_But then I fell in love with you._

Is that what he heard? She probably didn't even notice the slip, but he did, and he wants to say it back _so _badly. So he pretends he never heard it, it would be so much better that way. Taking a couple breaths to calm herself, she opens her eyes slowly, and he finds himself locked in her gaze.

"You opened up to me, and I opened up to you. I know you're a good person Finn, don't let them control what you want." She steps closer, and he can see the calmness cover her face. "You have to come back for me, please don't let them take you away from me. You leave, and as soon as they're gone you come straight back here and you take me back in. I love you. Finn, I love you, please hold on to that."

He doesn't care. He doesn't care who's watching or where they are. He grabs her face in his hands and pulls her towards him, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She whimpers slightly into his mouth, clutching him like a lifeline as they share these last few moments. He doesn't know how much longer they stay like this, but she starts to pull away, and she's sobbing again.

He wipes away frantically at the tears, holding her head close to hers. "I'm sorry for how I acted, I wanted you to believe I didn't care, so it would be so much easier to leave but I – "

Rachel peppers his lips with her own. "Sh, sh, I know, it's okay. I knew what you were trying to do, I tried playing along, but I can't let you leave thinking that I hate you. I'm so sorry."

He kisses her again, silently thanking that they were covered by the trees of the forest because he doesn't think he'll ever be able to let go. Too soon, she turns away, pulling on his hand as they go deeper into the forest, further away from people and noises, further away from reality.

When they're far into the depths of the forest, Rachel snaps back towards him, attaching her lips to his. His hands gently cradle his face as her tongue probes at the opening of his mouth, asking for entrance. He accepts, and the heat of the kiss grows when she moans slightly at the new contact. His fingers weave through her hair and he begins to step forward to reach the nearest tree, his eyes still closed. She must realize what he's attempting to do because she follows his steps, and soon they're both walking in the same direction.

Rachel groans when her hits the trunk, her mouth slipping from his to make the noise. Finn chooses that time to trail kisses along the valley of her neck, biting and sucking and licking, trying to make a mark. His hands leave a hot path along her skin as he crawls them down her chest. He pushes her breasts up, filling them with his large hands.

"Finn," she breathes, her hips moving against his. He moans at the sensation, pulling away from his attack on her neck to reattach their lips. Hands roam everywhere, and soon Rachel finds the bulge in his pants, and she squeezes it slightly.

Finn instantly groans, retreating his head back to rest his forehead against hers. Her small fingers continue to stroke him, and he feels her nipples grow hard beneath his hands. He moves her breasts up and down, repeating the action over and over as she melts in his embrace, practically turning to goo.

Rachel cups him one last time before she moves her arms to lock around his neck. He realizes her actions quickly and grips her waist, hoisting her up against the trunk of tree. Her legs wrap around his hips, moving against him in a way that makes him see stars.

"God Rach," he moans, his lips peppering along her face. She kisses him back equally, their tongues dueling, their breath shortening, and he wishes he had more time, to remember this moment. His hands wander towards the front of her jeans, and he pops open the first few buttons. His fingers caress her front, and she hurries to unbuckle his belt.

Finn returns his task of his attack on her neck, moving to suck her skin and she tilts her head in pleasure. Once he hears her discard his belt, he helps her pull down his pants low enough to free his member. She works on pulling her own jeans down as he adjusts themselves, propping her against the tree for support as his hands find her chest again.

It happens quickly, but she suddenly sinks herself down on him, both of them sighing at the contact. They stay like that for a while, getting comfortable with the position before she starts to move within him. He starts to respond, and this is all too much, al too fucking much cause he loves her so much and this isn't fair. This shouldn't be their last time.

He cherishes everything, each sigh of his name, each moan of pleasure. He continues to thrust into and he feels her walls clenching around him, and she's so close, and so is he. She clutches onto him as she rides out her orgasm, and a couple seconds later; they spill into each other. Her body slumps against him, and he shudders, letting his neck fall into the crook of her neck.

Finn places kisses along the skin of her throat, soft and gentle, something he can hold onto. His hands move from her chest to weave through her mused hair, caressing her like glass about to break. She pulls back to look up at him, and he stares back at her, his love Rachel Berry, with tears in her eyes that he caused.

He wipes away a stray tear that trickles down her cheek, cupping her face with both hands. She reaches up, tracing patterns across the skin of his face, their eyes not turning away from each other. Her hand quickly finds his and she grabs it, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of his hand gently.

Rachel leans forward, placing her lips softly upon his. He sighs lightly, meeting her kisses with equal amount of pressure. It seems like seconds, but minutes later, he finds the strength to pull away.

"Promise me you'll come back," she whispers, her lips scaling along his cheekbone. He nods against her, adjusting himself to get a better look at her glowing face. It may be the last time.

"I promise."

And then, just like that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>whoa you guys really wanted that sex scene LOL! :) hope you liked it.<em>**

**_READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YA!_**


	12. Missing You

**No, you're not dreaming, it is true that there is a new update on hunted! Hehe, I am so sorry but it's just that school has been so busy, and so has life and - it doesn't matter, because I'm back!:) Anyways this chapter is really short cause I don't want to give all of the suspense away, so bear with me, next chapter will be the climax! Alright so please enjoy chapter twelve:D:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve:<strong>

**Missing You**

Nine days.

Nine full, long days.

That's how long it's been since he touched her; kissed her. The only way he could ever see her glowing face is through the screen of his phone, which he just can't stop staring at. Her lips are stretched in a smile, and he can't help but feel his lips perk up in return. She's contagious.

He wonders what Rachel's doing now, if she's safe, if she's still worrying about him for leaving Ohio and taking his problems with him. He can't stop thinking about that day in the woods, her pained expression when he told her he was leaving. He never wanted to be the reason to see her so heartbroken, the never-ending tears.

If he could go back in time, to a time where he never met her, never let her fall in love with him, he would. Because being in love with her was the most dangerous, but uplifting experience he ever had. It was bittersweet. He knows that leaving Rachel was his consequence for putting the town in danger, and he accepts that but, he just wishes God chose an easier path.

"Finn?"

He snaps his phone shut at the sound of Emma's voice, her tone soft as she approaches him on the couch. She smiles softly at him, and her eyes are understanding. "What are you doing?" she asks, taking a seat beside him. He shifts over to give her more room, and she grins generously.

"I was just . . . thinking," he whispers. It's not entirely a lie, it's just not the whole truth.

"About Rachel?"

Her question catches him off guard. Sure, he always thinks about her, but it just hurts for someone else to say her name. "Yeah," he confesses, and it's not as hard as he thinks. He looks down at his linked hands, and it takes everything in him not to think about her soft ones.

"You really love her don't you?" It comes out so quietly he's not even sure she said it. But when he looks up and catches Emma's expression, it's evident that she spoke those words. He smiles a little to himself despite their situation, because though Rachel's love was his weakness, it was also his strength, and he wants, no _needs_ it back. He doesn't say anything, but Emma already knows his answer. "You can get her back you know," she whispers, "if you really love her, then you'll be able to get back when all of this is over."

Funny, Rachel told him to do the exact same thing.

Before Finn can respond, a defeating bang echoes from the front door, drowning out Emma's shocked scream. His eyes widen in alarm, and he grips Emma's fingers in his, shifting closer to her on the couch. They share a knowing glare; they found him.

It doesn't take long for Will to rush into the living room, his hand grasping a sharpened knife. His lips form tightly when he meets the eyes of his wife, and he nods at her, motioning for them to come towards him. Finn gets up, pulling Emma with him when another startling noise sounds, and he knows they're trying to break in, this is the moment they've been waiting for.

"Make no sound," Will hisses when they reach him. He pulls Emma flush against him, nodding to Finn to follow him up the stairs. They rush up the steps, hurriedly making their way into the spare room.

And that's when they hear the front door break open.

"Oh Finny!" He stalls in his tracks at the familiar voice. It's sultry, and venomous, and it's - it's

It's Jesse's.

"Go, go, go!" Will ushers, pushing Finn and Emma into the closet in the corner of the room. Things could be heard breaking from downstairs, and the anxiety he's feeling is too overwhelming. But not fear, he has no fear of facing them and dyeing, just fear of the two other people in this room getting killed because of him. Will closes the small closet doors on Finn and Emma, but they can see through the small holes made in the wood.

Footsteps could be heard on the staircase, and they're coming closer and closer, and Emma's shaking beside him, sobbing, while Will tries to find another place to hide. He hears the footsteps land on the floor, and he wants to die right now because the apprehension is too much to handle with Will still attempting to hide until it's too late, it's way too late -

The door to the spare room crashes open, and all four of them enter, armed with a gun or a knife.

Karofsky smirks when he sees Will standing in the middle of the room, helplessly holding a knife. His arm raises and he whips the blade hidden in his hand and - and it lands directly on Will's heart and blood spurts and he's falling, and God he's dead, Will's dead. _Will's dead._

"No!" Emma sobs, and he knows it useless when he covers her mouth with his hand. The closet doors rip open, and there they stand, the people he's been running from for months, the people who ripped the love of his life away from him.

"Finn, long time no see," Jesse slithers. He reaches forward, cupping the back of Finn's neck and pulling him out of the closet. Emma screams continuously, and Finn looks back at her just in time to see Azimio stepping towards her, sending his blade along the skin of her neck.

And then both of his guardians are dead.

"Well that sucks, your birth _and _adoptive parents are dead," Jesse shrugs, tightening his hold on him. Rick comes up from behind, sending a punch to the core of his stomach. Finn coughs out in pain, and his vision is blurring. "We have lots of plans for you Finny."

And the last thing he sees before blacking out is a wave of soft, brown hair, and a smile that makes everything better.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! I know its short but it was meant to be because I want to keep the suspense building:D Anyways, next one will feature . . . . dun, dun, DUN, - lol jk, i'm not going to spoil it:) Might be a little late as well because exams are coming but stick with me people! Just a couple more chapters to go before its over:(<strong>

**ANYWAYS LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE R&R! THANK SO MUCH FOR NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY.**


	13. Trapped

**BACK! Before I begin, I would just like to express how truly shocked and disturbed I am by the gun shooting at Eaton Centre in Toronto yesterday. A man was confirmed dead yesterday and it just burns my heart to hear this because I always go to that mall on weekends and just knowing that it could have been me is truly mortifying. Canada isn't used to these kind of events, so it is a big surprise and shock to hear this. My blessings and prayers go out to those who are still in critical condition. God bless Canada in this time of need and every other day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

**Trapped**

He wakes up to complete darkness. His eyes are wide open, but black streams of colour blur his vision from seeing anything.

"Bring him in here."

Two iron hands grip his arms as they drag him across the ground. He lets his feet slither on the floor, too weak to even try walking. It's useless anyways, they're going to kill him; he knows it.

He feels himself being brought down stairs, his feet hitting the hard concrete of steps on the way. He holds in a hiss when it scrapes against a bruise in his foot, and he wonders if they abused him when he was unconscious, because he doesn't remember having that. "We'll be back for you Finny," a voice slithers, Rick's, he thinks, and the next thing he knows he's being pushed to the wet floor, the side of his head hitting the concrete. Footsteps could be heard retreating upstairs, and a door slams closed, followed by the click of several locks. He's trapped.

Finn groans at the pain creeping up on him, moving his arms to feel his body, trying to find any new cuts. He freezes momentarily when he feels the hem of a woolen bag, pulling it off of his head and throwing it aside. His vision blurs for a couple of seconds before it adjusts to the dim light, revealing a basement, with drawers and boxes, and a wet floor. It's dark and cold, and he hates how this is going to be the last thing he see's before dyeing.

Well, aside from his dreams.

It's the last thing he wants to do, but Finn forces himself to stand up, wobbling a little in his step. He stumbles around, reaching out to random pieces of furniture for support. His feet shuffle forward on it's own accord, betraying the energy of his brain. Water drips slowly from above him, probably a drain or something in damn house.

It's a small room, that's all he figures out while he's searching around in it. There's statues, and wood, and a body -

Wait.

He would notice that wave of brown hair anywhere.

"Rachel," he breathes, and please let this be a dream, please don't let this be happening. He squints his eyes to see if he was just imaging things, that he misses her so much that he thinks she's here. But then he notices the slight curve of her hip as she lies on the floor, facing away from him.

Tiredness forgotten, he suddenly finds himself running over to her limp body. He crouches on his knees beside her, leaning over her figure to see her face hidden in her arms. _God, no, please don't be dead, please don't be gone_.

He reaches out to cradle her covered face, attempting to turn it towards him. He freezes when he feel his fingers touch a sticky substance.

_No, no, no, oh God no, no, this isn't happening . . . _Finn rounds her face to his, and her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful but there's blood smeared on her forehead and blood dripping from her nose, and _NO._

"Rachel," he cries, but theres no tears, not yet. "Rachel, baby, _please_, please wake up." He shakes her shoulders slightly, cautious of her injury. She doesn't even stir. His hands tighten on her face like he's trying to hold on to her, because she can't really be gone -

Her eyes flutter open, her brown depths usually full of life now replaced with panic and pain as she looks up at him. Finn lets out a cry of relief, and Rachel reaches forward, her emotionless face crumpling to despair when she touches his skin.

"Finn," she bawls, and he doesn't even give her a chance to speak before he pulls her into his lap. His arms wound tightly around her waist, and it feels like he's reentering his body when he feels her tiny figure pressed up against his. He presses urgent and desperate kisses to any space he can reach, her hair, her cheek, her collarbone . . .

"You can't be here," she sobs, gripping him tightly. "You're not supposed to be here."

Finn pulls back at her words, staring at her pain-stricken face. Tears shed uncontrollably down her cheeks and he struggles to catch them all with the pad of his thumb. "These past few days, all they have done is talk about how they're going to torture you a-and they hurt me because - because - "

"Rachel, what did they - "

"But you shouldn't be here Finn, I can't watch you die, I just _can't." _The tears form a puddle below them, and he kisses at the crease in her forehead. He has to be strong, not just for her, but for him, because he doesn't want to die a man scared of his own past.

Rachel's eyes widen in alarm when the door to the basement slams open, letting out a wrecked sob of fear. He turns towards her, cupping her cheeks tightly between his hands and pulling his face down towards his. He leans his forehead against hers as he hears the echo of footsteps padding against the stairs.

"Just hold on to me, okay? Hold on to me until you can't any longer," Finn hisses under his breath. Rachel nods deliberately against him, running her hands along the skin of his jaw. She winces when they reach the end of the stairs, and Finn calms her down by pulling her closer towards him. Their eyes lock together.

"I love you."

He doesn't mean to say it, or maybe he does, but it doesn't matter, because they're about to die, and she deserves to know. Her eyes soften like she already knew, and she nods, pressing a short kiss to his lips. The men round the corner just as she whispers the words back, "I love you."

"Sorry to break the moment darlings, but we got some killing to do."

Rachel clutches onto him tightly at the sound of Jesse's voice, and Rachel soon feels arms wrap around her waist that aren't Finns. "No," she whimpers when Finn's hands leave her face. He struggles to hold her as Jesse begins to pull him away. Tears stream violently down her cheeks as they gaze at each other, and she's suddenly lifted into the air, Rick holding her tightly by the waist.

"No!" she screams, thrashing against him. Her legs kick wildly in the air, and he instantly notices the multiple bruises covering her figure. He gulps harshly as she begins to sob, _this is all his damn fucking fault. _"It's okay baby," he croaks, "it's going to be okay."

Jesse laughs as he holds Finn tightly, and it sends shivers of disgust down his back. "Yeah baby, it's going to be okay," he mocks, and he sees Karofsky and Azimio laugh behind Rachel's squirming body. Rick sets her down on the cold concrete, wrapping one arm around her middle and as Azimio hands him a knife, he presses it against the skin of her throat.

Finn moves on auto-pilot, struggling to break free from Jesse's iron grip. He slams the back of his knife against Finn's head, and he stops his attempts completely. Rachel's eyes meet his, and he looks into her, the only thing he wants to see before he dies.

"We've got lots to catch up on don't we?" Karofsky hisses, smirking at Azimio's smug expression, "how long has it been, Finn, almost a year?"

Finn tries to block out their voices, focusing all his attention on the brunette across from the room. Tears are silently running down her cheeks, and she's holding onto Rick's arm against her neck. He tries to memorize as much as he can, those lips he's kissed, her hair he'd run his fingers through . . .

"In case you were wondering where Sean is, he's still stuck in jail thanks to that little stunt you pulled at the head quarters. We didn't really appreciate that much did we Rick?"

Rick shakes his head. "So we tracked you Finn, you're stupid to think that we wouldn't find you. Every place you went, every relationship you had, we knew about it. And thanks to your reckless decisions, we found you in Ohio, in love with little miss Rachel Berry, who we snatched up the night you left." He grips Rachel's chin and pulls her face to his. "We've been playing house ever since," he whispers, and Rachel closes her eyes, her mouth trembling in a horrified state.

Finn's muscles twitch as he stares at the sight in front of him, his eyes focusing on the knife placed against Rachel's neck. He breathes heavily, watching for any signs of blood or bruising along the base of her throat. His attention is shifted when he notices the back of a gun slipping out of Rick's front pocket.

Right beside Rachel.

He stares back at her, their eyes clicking before he nods slightly towards the gun. She follows his gaze, and he can almost see the small intake of breath she takes when she notices the gun slipping away. Their eyes connect again as if she knows exactly what he's thinking, and before he knows it, her fingers are silently crawling along Rick's arm, closer towards the gun.

"Everyone in this room knows were going to kill you, but what's a horror story without killing the beloved girlfriend."

Rachel bites down hard on Rick's hand, making him release a yelp of pain as he drops the blade from his grasp. She acts quickly, reaching forward to grab the handle of the gun in her hands. Finn twists his body, sending his knee to Jesse's groin and using his pain in advantage to get free from his embrace. Rachel slides the gun across the floor before Azimio and Karofsky can grab it, and Finn dives for it as it comes forward, catching it in his hands.

"Duck!" he yells at Rachel. She cradles her hands above her head and presses her body against the ground. Bullets fire as Finn clicks on the trigger, and aims it at the three men standing before him. Azimio and Karofsky tumble down, blood squirting on Rachel's body as the bullets enter their skin.

Rick deliberately dodges them all as he bends down to gather Rachel's bloodied figure in his arms. Finn automatically stops shooting as Rick hangs Rachel in front of him, instantly getting up from the reddening concrete. His arms lock around Rick's neck, dropping the gun in the process, as he tries to tear him away from Rachel's struggling frame.

Finn looses his grip as he feels himself being pulled to the ground by another pair of arms. The back of his head slams harshly against the concrete, his arms being pinned down by elbows. He gains focus of his vision, staring into the cold eyes of Jesse, his smirk playing on his lips. "Really didn't think you would be able to save yourself, did you?" he slithers.

Rachel's scream echoes throughout the room, and Finn fights against Jesse's hold, his body squirming under his. "Rachel!" he yells. A gunshot rings, and then nothing else, nothing but silence, nothing but Finn's heart racing a mile a minute . . .

_If she's really gone, then just kill me now._

Jesse's laughter pulls him back to reality. "Looks like your sweetheart's gone. Totally sucks, she was the only one - "

He stops short, his mouth open though no words are coming out. His eyes bore heavily into Finn's, and he shrinks back as Jesse's body collapses on top of his. Finn shrugs him off, his heart stopping when he notices the knife in his back. He looks up, and his heart starts again when he sees her.

"Rachel," he croaks. She nods slowly, her lips trembling, her eyes swelling, and before he knows it she's falling into his awaiting arms. He holds her tightly against him, his fingers threading through her damp hair as she clings onto him. His eyes search their surroundings as she sobs roughly into him, making sure every single one of them is dead. He notices Rick's lifeless body on the floor, blood pouring through his chest by a bullet obviously caused by Rachel. Finn scans her body with his hands, apart from the wounds that she obtained over these past few days, she feels fine.

"It's okay," he whispers, trying to soothe her sobbing. He presses his lips to the skin of her forehead, bringing her closer to him. "It's all over, it's going to be okay." He looks at Jesse's body, and for once in his life, he feels like he's telling the truth when he says, "it's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best writing, I know, but I kind of had to rush through this because I'm moving and I don't wanna wait a couple months before another update like the chapter before this one. Anyways, only one chapter left and then the epilogue, and then I either write another angst or comedy fanfic! Leave your comments in the review section, the question is:<strong>

**Next fanfic, angst or comedy? **

**And when I get your results I'll tell you the storyline of the next story!:) Alright enjoy your day and please review! xoxoxooxoo**


	14. Falling Under

**Heyy guys! Back with the last chapter of hunted!:( This chapter is totally unrealistic, LOL, but whatevs it Finchel and Fanfiction so I guess anything can happen:) ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

**Falling Under**

Rachel shifts comfortably on his lap, her face hidden in the crook of his neck as he holds her tightly on the chair. He looks around his surroundings, taking in the medicine, the equipment of the back of the ambulance truck. Sighing, he bounces Rachel on his legs, waiting impatiently for the officer to come back so they can just get over the questionnaire.

It's been about two hours since the defense murder of Jesse, Azimio, Rick and Karofsky. Finn and Rachel have been answering questions for the police after they found them in the basement when a neighbor made a call claiming they heard a gun shot. They were immediately brought outside and placed in the back of the ambulance as detectives searched the scene. No charges are made, since it was a crime of self - defense, and right now, all he wants to do is clean his and Rachel's body from blood, and just end this damn day.

"Are we almost done?" Rachel murmurs sleepily, her mouth moving against the skin of his throat as she talks. He hugs her a little tighter as he nods, kissing her forehead softly. "As soon as Officer Gate comes back, and we finish our interviews, we'll be gone," he promises. She sighs against him, and he can feel her eyelids flapping against his skin as she closes them.

Finn threads his hand through her hair, swallowing thickly at the thought of what he put her through tonight. Almost death, multiple cuts and bruising's, a night that will haunt her in her nightmares forever. She's going to go through exactly what he went through when he moved to Lima - isolation, dread, apathy, all the emotions of udder despair and depression.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Officer Gate says as he stumbles back into the truck. He takes a seat opposite him and Rachel, setting his notepad and pen on his lap. "So, we've already covered the murder of Jesse and the rest of them, but I understand that your adoptive parents were killed tonight also, am I right?"

Finn gulps, and if it weren't for the comforting kisses to the base of his throat sent by Rachel, he would be crying right now. He nods slowly, his eyes anywhere but Officer Gate's. "Yes," he answers hoarsely, "Karofsky stabbed my adoptive father, and Azimio slit my adoptive mother's throat. There's no mystery or investigation behind that, I saw it with my own eyes." He blinks back the memories, the images of his dead guardians . . .

Officer Gate looks at him in sympathy. "Well I'm sorry to hear that you've witnessed it. We have officials at the crime scene right now cleaning up the bodies. I'm guessing you don't want to manage the funeral, so is there anyone you know from their family who would?"

No one. Finn literally knows no one from their relatives or friends or _anything_. God, they all think they're still alive probably, who the hell is going to tell them they're dead? That they're son or daughter or aunt or uncle or friend is _dead. _Gone. Never coming back.

Officer Gate sighs when Finn doesn't answer, scribbling something down in his notepad. "Don't worry son, we can contact one of their family members ourselves. I believe you two need some rest, we've rented a hotel room for the both of you. I'm sorry to say you'll have to stay another night here, because tomorrow we will have to go through more documentations and interviews, and the Mayor will be wanting answers, so you both need your rest." He ends his speaking with a slight smile and a pat on the back. He gets up, motioning for Finn to follow him out of the truck.

Finn cradles Rachel in his arms as he stands, carrying her in his embrace. He crawls into the backseat of a police car that Officer Gate is driving, keeping Rachel steady on his lap. He can feel her small snores fan against his neck, and he smiles, despite himself, because it's kind of adorable. If it were anyone else, he would only frown.

It takes them about half an hour to get to the hotel, and by that time, Rachel is suddenly awake in his arms. She climbs out of the back when they come to a stop, folding her arms across her chest. "Come on kids," Officer Gate motions, leading the two teenagers inside. He checks in - ignoring the stares the receptionist gives them for their bloodied clothes - and walks them upstairs to their room in silence. He stands beside the door, 208, opening it with the key.

"You'll be staying here for the night," he says, holding the door open with his foot. He stares inside, then looking back to Finn and Rachel. "There's two queen size beds, so you won't need to be worried about . . . " he trails off, knowing it's best not to continue. Officer Gate then shuffles his hands in his pockets, giving them a fifty dollar bill. "In case your hungry, or anything." Giving one last nod, he pats Finn on the back and touches Rachel's arm. "I'll see you in the morning. It's been a long day, try to get some rest."

Officer Gate leaves without another word, and Finn and Rachel stare after him before sharing a knowing look. She sighs heavily, turning away from him to walk into the room, Finn following behind. It's just two beds and a desk, and he watches from the door as Rachel makes her way to the mattress closest to the window. She sits on the edge, taking off her shoes and socks, but not laying down, just sitting there, staring at the wall across from her.

Finn stares at her, leaning against the door frame in thought. Her hair is pulled back in a loose pony tail, her skin and clothes tattered with blood and tears. She's got a lengthy cut that runs across the right side of her face, followed by a couple of bruises pressed along her body. He gulps harshly, knowing that the health examination they both got by a paramedic wasn't enough to heal her. Her eyes are fixed in front of her, and she looks lost, so lost and _broken._

He pushes himself off of the door frame, slipping his shoes off before walking towards her. Kneeling down in front of her, he grabs her hands in his, playing with the small of her fingers. "I hate that you love me," he whispers, his eyes focused on their intertwined hands. "_Me, _a monster, someone who almost got you killed tonight."

Finn looks up at her then, not expecting to see her eyes fixated on his. She reaches forward and silently brushes the knuckles of her hand against his cheek. "Jesse almost got me killed tonight," she mumbles, her eyebrows creased together, "not you." And that's when he see's her bottom lip trembling slightly, that's when he braces himself to face her breakdown. But she bites down on her lip, forcing it to stay still. She will not allow herself to be weak.

"They kept me down there for more than a week," she says, and her tone is different, broken yet constructing. "They barely fed me, and they, they _hurt _me, Finn." He cringes at her words, but she continues anyways. "All they would do is discuss how they were going to kill you in front of me, and then how they were going to kill me. So when I first saw you, it was awful because I knew they wouldn't hesitate to murder you, but then you - you saved us and - and - "

Her own sob interrupts her as it escapes her mouth, rippling through her body. Finn shifts on his knees, craning his neck to lean his head against her forehead. She grips at his hair, breathing him in as she calms herself. His fingers trace the scars attached to her face, hating himself even more from her injuries. "Even when I had no hope left, even when I thought there was nothing I could do," she begins, her voice trembling, "there you are, standing there in all that is evil and dark."

"You're my hero."

Finn pulls back slightly to catch her eyes with his, and through the tears and despair he see's love and adoration and passion. Hesitantly, he turns his palms in so that they're softly cradling her cheeks. He leans upward as she bends down, their lips meeting in a kiss full of longing and desperation. She whimpers slightly at the contact, her fingers grasping the hair at the back of his neck.

They pull apart from each other just enough for them to look at one another. Breathing heavily, his eyes question hers, and when she nods slowly, he dives in to press his lips against hers again. It's sweet yet rough, slow yet fast, because though he wants to love her and be gentle, it's been ten days since they've been together and he needs her _now_. She sighs against his mouth, her hands roaming underneath his shirt. She feels his muscles softly flex beneath her hands before pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side.

"I love you," he breathes, and she nods, peppering kisses along his neck. "I know," she responds. Without breaking the kiss, Rachel lowers herself onto the bed, bringing him with her. He hovers over her, his elbows placed on each side of her head to keep himself steady above her.

"Don't leave this time," she whispers into the darkness, their lips grazing each other when she speaks. He pulls back to look at her, his hand threading through the front of her hair.

"Never."

* * *

><p>They face each other, the sheets wrapped between their naked limbs. His hands run along the bare of her back as Finn stares at her, his eyes content on her features. Rachel smiles slightly, brushing her fingers across his broad jaw. They know its too early to be smiling and back in love, it's only been a couple hours since they've nearly faced death but, if there's anything that experience taught them, it's to live everyday like its last.<p>

And if it were ever their last day, they would want to spend it with each other.

His lips form small kisses as they press against her nose and eyelids and basically any space of skin he can reach. She sighs underneath him and tilts her face up to attach her lips to his. It's sweet, and when her tongue probes at his mouth, he opens it, inviting all of her in. Her hands cup his jaw, bringing him closer as they drown in each other's sweetness. It's quiet except for the sound of their lips making contact with one another. He feels the upcoming heat and desire burning in him, but before anything else can happen, she pulls away.

Her eyes are round and wide, almost like the thought just occurred to her. "Run away with me," she whispers, her tone serious. It takes a couple of seconds before Finn really registers what she just said. He raises his eyebrows when he realizes she isn't joking, his forehead creasing in confusion. "What?"

"We could do it you know, change our names, just run away," she smiles as if she's warming up to the insanity of the idea. He lets out a low chuckle, because, she can't _really _be serious. He positions himself so his eyes are looking directly into hers, and they're serious. "Rach," he begins, "the police can find us in a second, and we have no money, and what about school? And your dad - "

"My dad doesn't even know that I've been kidnapped. He's been on that damn business trip, he doesn't care. And school, it's May, and we're in grade twelve, we're basically done. The last month is preparing for graduation anyways," she explains. His eyes are still questioning, so she continues, "we can use the money Officer Gate gave us to take a train back to Ohio. We can change our last names, take all the money and food and clothes that we have and take your truck. We can go anywhere Finn, anywhere but New York or Ohio and we can start a life that - "

He interrupts her with a kiss, his mouth insistent and surprisingly happy against hers as they move against each other. She smiles into the kiss, and he hates how she knows she won. He breaks apart, peppering small kisses against her lips repeatedly. "Yes," he whispers after each kiss. Her smile grows wider and she stills his lips, pushing him back at eye level.

"Yeah? You'll run away with me?" she asks, but he can hear the security in her voice. He grins, and she smiles too, because this plan is so insane and crazy it just might work. Leaving his past behind, starting his future with the woman he wants to spend the rest of eternity with . . .

"Yeah," he agrees, and then they both laugh because this is so crazy. She squeals, and he tackles her then, sealing the agreement with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>If only life were that easy LMAO! Well anyways, I hope you guys liked this last chapter and the next update will be the epilogue! I have some news on what story I'm going to do next. Since I've got mixed reviews on whether you wanted Comedy or Angst, I'm going to do a medium one-shot occuring around one special event in history for angst. It won't take long and I'm working on it now, and once I'm done that I'm going to be starting comedy called "ONE FOR THE MONEY" <strong>

**"ONE FOR THE MONEY" is a mixture of '27 Dresses' and 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days.' THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING SO FAR HEHE!**

**Anyways hope you liked the chapter!:) READ AND REVIEW! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOO LY.**


	15. Epilogue

**Thanks to all who stuck with this till the end . .. . . **

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE:<strong>

A defeaning scream rips through Rachel's lungs as she springs upright in the bed, her eyes shut and burning. The room is too cold, and her body is sprayed in her own blood. Her hands claw at her skin, she needs to get it off, she needs to go help Finn and -

"Rachel," a gruff voice echoes, and it sounds all too familiar. She lets out another shriek, her body violently shaking with uncontrolled sobs and anxiety. "Rachel," the voice says again, and she tries to calm herself as she collapses into a pair of awaiting arms. Hands pat at her, rub her sides soothingly, whisper words of comfort.

It doesn't take long to realize who's holding her.

"Finn," she cries, touching every space of him to make sure he's still here. "I thought I've lost you."

He lowers her gently on the mattress, cradling her head on the pillow and pulling the sheets across her body. She shivers continuously as she attaches herself to the side of his frame, wrapping her arms around him when he does the same. "Sh, it's okay, you're okay," he mumbles against her hair, "it was just a nightmare."

Rachel shakes her head against his chest. "It's always the same one. You come downstairs, and then - then all of a sudden, t-they're dragging you away and - "

Her own sobs interrupt her as they release from her lungs, controlling her body with tears. She clutches Finn closer to her, because if he ever, _ever, _leaves her, she'll want these small moments to remember. Finn repeatedly kisses every space he can reach until she slowly calms herself, her breathing still heavy.

"Baby, it was four years ago. Look at us now, we've got jobs, _real _jobs, and we live in the beautiful city of Los Angeles. We get paid well, we have a decent apartment. You have to know that they're never going to bother you anymore, they can't touch you, not even in your nightmares," he whispers along her collarbone. He presses his lips to the skin, and he hears her sigh heavily.

She sniffles. "You're right, it must be the hormones."

That makes him smile, and when he looks up, she's smiling too. He grabs her hand and moves it towards her growing belly between them. It's not big yet, hell, she's only three months along, but it's still there. Their baby is still in it.

"Don't worry," he comforts her sanity, "I've heard lots of stories about pregnant women having crazy dreams. It's totally normal." He grins again, because it's okay to, and presses a kiss to her stomach. He peppers kisses along her skin as he makes his way up her body until his lips are hovering over hers.

They gaze at each other, her hands reaching up to trace patterns on his features. It's silent, except for the quiet sound of their breathing and the ruffles of hair. "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if we haven't found each other?" she whispers, and it's low, like she doesn't even realize that she said it.

Finn shakes his head, leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't want to think about that, I don't want to live it. I don't think life would have ever been the same if you didn't spill water on me that first day . . . "

They both laugh, and it feels so _right_. "I'm lucky you love me then."

Finn nods, grinning, before he leans down and captures her lips in a loving kiss. She reciprocates, bringing him closer to her. Moments later, he pulls away, resting his lips upon her ear.

"Lost," he whispers.

"What?"

He chuckles. "You asked me what it would be like if we never knew each other. And I would be lost. Unloved and uncared for by everyone in this world. If it weren't for you, I'm pretty sure I'd be in a coffin right now. You saved me, in more ways than one." She blinks up at him when he finishes, her eyes prickling with unshed tears. She sniffles, a small grin forming at her lips.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" she says, her face in awe. Finn smiles, nodding as he kisses her lips. It's sweet and soft, and it makes Rachel forget that she was screaming her face off just five minutes ago.

Yeah, Finn Hudson kind of has that affect on her.

Rachel pulls away after a couple of minutes, her eyes blinking sleepily when she suddenly remember how early it is in the morning. Finn notices her tiredness, and he rolls off of her, laying beside her, her back against his front as he wraps his arms around her chest, pulling her close. He presses a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Go to sleep baby. You won't have any nightmares this time, I promise," he whispers, and his breath tickles against her ear. She smiles as her eyes flutter close, despite everything they've been through, everything that's happened, he still manages to speak these simple words of comfort.

She doesn't have any nightmares that night after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Aweh! :( I can't believe that's the last update of hunted! Well I thank everyone for sticking with this fanfic, and I bless you all. And I will try my best to continue shedding my Canadian pride by promoting my favourite (Canadian) bands, Marianas Trench and Hedley! {ALSO CARLY RAE JEPSEN} Anyways check 'em out, they're great! <strong>

**Now I'll be taking a break because exams are this week and I'm moving next week! So next fanfic will be up in about a month or so! Enjoy your last week of school! Love ya.**


End file.
